


Rest of the Life

by MamaBearF1



Category: Formula 1 RPF, GP2 RPF
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M, Mention of Death, Mention of Panic Attack, Mention of guns, high spirits, magical people, mentions of violance, not aging, secret place, some dead people are alive, soulmate and friendship medallions, soulmate guards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 24,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7938007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaBearF1/pseuds/MamaBearF1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After few decades of not coming down because of magical contract Rosabella is sent down to Earth because it seems she is only soulmate guard left in F1. This whole situation has set High Spirits and people in sport on edge. Will she be able to get contract broken or the tension in pit lane will break her first?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Big shoutout to F1_rabbit and Golddisaster for encouraging me to write this story. Love you both dearly! :)

Old man was making his way back to his hotel room. Red cap pulled over his head to hide scars of fire that licked his face. Today has been more tiring than usual and he was starting to feel all the years that has slipped past his eyes. He opened doors to see two green eyes glowing in the darkness of his room like cat ones, but he wasn’t afraid of them.

“Rosabella, long time not seen. What brings you to my lovely hotel room?”asked old man, reaching for the light switch.

“Not the usual talk, Niki, not the usual.”said young girl around twenty - three with chestnut brown hair that was in neat plait. Her voice gave away seriousness of the conversation that was about to happen. Tone that Rosabella used made the old man take of his cap and sit closer to the woman.

“Has something happened to him even there?” Niki asked, worry taking up his whole face and body going fully strung up. They never used Nikis soulmates name in this world being afraid that someone still listens into them.

“For now he is okay. Missing you a bit but for now they all are okay.”Rose told him, putting hand on old mans cheek and careasing it with so much affection. This light touch Nikis face started to morph in younger one without scars and missing bit of ear back in place.

“Then what has happened?”

“Bernie overstepped rules of the contract. I am sent her to go lose and shake up whole place till it isn’t too late.”

“They never sent you to deal with Ecclestone. Why now?” Niki was confused why they sent Rosabella down now. Eveything seemed like usual. Okay, except all drivers losing tempers and not finding common ground. This all made him miss good old days when there was no such contract, but Niki was one of the reasons why contract appeared in first place.

“Oh, let me see. There is only me left from the ones that can give soulmate medallions to people. Just me and oldie High spirits are left in this goddamn formula side.” Bella got up from her place on the bed, starting to pace and making her long dress fan out with each step she took. “Everyone else can easily give out their medallions while my box gets opened once in twenty years now. That stupid contract makes me lose all my fellow brothers and sisters. It feels like I am close to losing you, too. I can feel how tired you are becoming. It is tearing me apart.”

Niki stood up in front of the furious and at the same panicked girl and just put arms around her, enclosing her in the hug which made her seatle down a bit. Still she fussed around like cat trying to find most comfortable position because Rosabella was a bit taller than Niki.

“You are not going to lose me. He wouldn’t allow it.”man said and Bella gave him stern look. “Okay! They all wouldn’t allow it.”

“Exactly! So I am here to keep eyes on all the lads and tip toe the rules or find a way to break the contract. You better think up the way to introduce me tomorrow.”

“You haven’t changed even a bit since fifties when we first met as two starting soulmate medallion keepers.”

“I have to say Bruce and the gang wouldn’t agree with how much changes came in seventies.” Rosabella again touched the Nikis cheek, letting it morf back in its aged way. It was weird for Bella to see her friend in this aged pretence he put up but the contract said that one of them has to stay here without their powers. Even if that made them weaker. Who ever had informed Ecclestone about whole soulmate medallion gang had good insight in it all? They knew where to hit the hardest.

“My time here today has ended but from tomorrow on I will be here all the time till it is all sorted out. Also promise that you will visit him or let him visit you. We can’t keep up with his complaining aka Bruce is ready to kick his arse down to Earth but he still is not strong enough to change his features and with this all going on. He is first to feel it.” Rosabella said and disappeared in tin air, not letting old man to even answer.

Maybe Rosabella already new the answer to her request. Also Niki again felt the tiredness that seaped in his bones that had been forgotten in Bellas presence. Old man crawled in bed dreaming about happier days he spent with his lover.

                                                                                                                 *****

“How is he?” asked seven male voices in unison, making Rosabella smile at them. She was in her home some place that no one except them can reach ever.

“As expected in situation. He is getting weaker but now I will be close to him so that will be sorted.” she answered all of them, looking at one thoughtfull expression in particular. It is hard to be split from your soulmate especially to such always moving person as James.

“I hope you are right, Bella.” said Francois who still didn’t believe in their dream plan working out.

“It is our only chance right now and if anyone can act as fox in the night than that is her or either she will lay her head for it.” Bruce said as matter of factly, not being able to keep away the bitterness of it all. He felt that it was his fault with this contract in place. They all felt heaviness of it. Francois pulled Rosabella closer to him like trying to keep her away from this situation.

“I knew this will come to this. I have already seen too many decades slip by, losing so many of my fellow guards and watching you all die. I am ready for whatever that will....”

“No, I am not going to lose you too to that horrible man.”James shouted out and stalked away. Bella let out a sigh and said: “This will work out, lads. Look I never gave up on you all so we won’t give up on this. Now excuse me, I have someone to calm down.”

Of course, James was standing next to well where you could see what your soulmate was doing. Yes, Rosabella had lived many decades but she had never looked into well or found her soulmate for that matter.

“James!”

“Just don’t say it is going to be okay. It haven’t been since I died and he is staying away from me. I just want to hold him in my arms again.”tall blonde man said with his voice breaking but he kept fighting with tears that was about to spill out of his eyes.

“He does this because if he meets you, he won’t be able to go back. It is his way of dealing with it all. You know him better than me, James. Also I am not going to say it will be okay, but I will do everything in my power to make it all work.”

“I know you will but I am afraid to lose you. You have been always there supporting us and I forgot that you get tired, too. We don’t apprecirate you enough.”

“You do, James. You all are the best family I could wish for. You never thought why I was only women between all this mess of racing drivers who died too young, too soon, too painfull?”

“Because you love idiots who risk their lives when sitting behind the wheel.” James said in his most posh British accent, making Bella laugh. He never could keep the air too serious. It wasn’t in his blood.

“That too, but the chance to take life in your own hands and risk it all, and still want to find their soulmate and seatle down. Possibility to mix it all together is what enchants me and someone has to be motherhen to you.” Rosabella said with playfull smile on her face. “Also when I met you I was lonely, but you finally made me feel like I have place in it all and I’m not simple lunatic. As the rest men medallion guards thought but now there even is not them. I am the only one in this.”

“Because you have always been stronger than them. Like you said yourself you will do everything so we will be back to normal. We all will be here to support you. Parade will be singing again on our street like when The Wolffs got married.” said James, pulling the young woman in the hug that really enveloped her in the warmness. She was enjoying it before her big quest.


	2. Chapter 2

With simple black T-shirt, jeans and sneakers on Rosabella was ready to face these decades best drivers. She saw James showing thumbs up and even Bruce gave her his encouraging smile. She could feel their trust flow in her veins making her stronger than usual. With little thump Bella was sitting in Mercedes garage next to Niki. 

“You always know how to appear in style.” said Niki, keeping his eyes on monitor in front of him. 

“Of course, years of training. So what is the story for me, old man?” young woman said, flashing her most charming smile. 

“First of all, he is bad influence on you. Secondly, you are psychology student that is here to do research about how stress influence drivers.”

“Sounds good enough for me.”

“Niki, what one of the grid girls are doing in Mercedes garage?”said voice that made Bellas blood boil but she kept her cool because for the bigger plan to come along nicely.   
“Bernie, this is the student I told you about.”

“When you told me it is going to be student, I thought it is going to be a lad.”

“Are you afraid that woman in your men sport bubble will cause too much drama? I think your so called best drivers are doing more than any women could.” Rosabella retored back at Eccelstone. She could imagine James cheering on her right now. Maybe it will be easier to be here after such long time than she expected. Not that much have changed. Men still were arseholes to her so nothing new in that front. 

“Fiesty thing, I like it. Feel free to wander but I don’t know how much corporation you will get from these guys.” Bernie said, sending smile to Bella who felt bile rising in her throath. 

“Well...let me decide that on my own. I have my own ways to work with people with big egos. Maybe I will surprise you by the end of this season.” 

“Very well! Will let you go back to looking at the screens.” 

When Niki was sure that Bernie is away far enough and said: “I take my words back about him influencing you bad. You’re doing great.” 

“Thank you! I just hoped my first encounter on first day won’t be with him. You can’t get all you want. That is for sure.”

There was starting to be bigger fuss around them, meaning that it was time for lunch break in this practice session. Niki took Rosabellas hand, taking her away from it all to walk around. 

“You know it all reminds me when I found that you can have more than one medallion of soulmates for your bestfriend or friends. When I got my first one I was so shocked. The universe loves playing tricks and I view this contract as another trick, but this time for this there has to be reverse spell.” said Niki, grabbing the one connecting him and Bella. 

“I try to do the same and we are going to do it all together. That is the most important.” she told, squeezing his hand a bit more. This way she could make energy go to Niki so he doesn’t feel so tired anymore. They all had to be strong right now. 

“Niki, maybe you want to introduce to your lovely companion?” said voice with distinctive German accent. That was so much diffrent from the rest of the German drivers ones. Rosabella had heard coming out of well when James was looking at Niki. This young man went to Niki to tell his problems and heartaches. Even if Niki didn’t have his powers there still was aura about him that called to some people to trust with secrets. 

“Of course, Nico. I’m honoured you to meet Rosabella. She is her to do research on how drivers act under the stress.”

“Oh than she will spend whole time in Lewis side of garage.” Nico said, trying to put in some bit of hate over his teammate but was failing miserably. At least Bella thought so with her powers in full blast. 

“My project is about twenty-two drivers not only one, but I think I am more interested in your habbits.” said Rosabella which made Nico start to fidget with his fingers and start to get in defensive stance. “No need to get defensive. No names will be mentioned in the research paper. We all should move to the paddock. Second practice will start soon and someone has to be set up in the car.” 

Walk back to the motorhome was spent in silence and Nico keeping his distance from Bella. Instead girl was looking around, storing in all the little bits of information she could see passing again busy paddocks. It was good that Mercedes garage was in the begining of the lane so Rosabella could see every team. Then on the horizon Lewis popped up, saying: “Hey, man! Where did you disappear off? Woaha, pretty thing, did these two bore your with their old men talks?”

“Firstly, I am not thing but human being. Secondly, no they could never bore me. We had a bit of silent walk to be mentaly ready for second practice, didn’t want to leave Nico on his own. It seems you don’t know anything about silence, right?” 

“Whatever!”Lewis threw out, spining on his heel and stalking away. Nico sending shy smile Bellas way, saying: “Thank you for help!” With that he disappeared in paddock too, leaving Niki and Rosabella alone again.

“You have made some impression on my drivers. Lewis will dislike you, but you are Nicos new hero. Twenty to go.” Niki chuckled at his own joke. 

“Have I ever cared when someone disliked me. That is me in nutshell. Let’s get our arses off the pit lane before someone tries to run over us, old man.” With that Bella led her best friend in the place where he still could feel like himself and closer to his soulmate that as usually was watching over his two most important people in the life.


	3. Chapter 3

Niki again felt more tired than usual. Maybe it was Australian sun or it was the energy that consumed Formula one in dark cloud. He was ready to call out for his soulmate following Rosabellas advice but then came knock on the door. Niki let out sigh, thinking it wasn’t meant to be.

“I’m sorry, Niki. Did I wake you up?”asked Nico, dropping words like hot coals on the floor. Again fidgeting as someone was going to scold him.

“No, you caught me in the right moment. Come in, what has plagued your mind this time?” said Niki, letting younger man in the room.

“Am I that easy to read? Even that girl saw through me like nothing was stopping her. I try to build walls around me and still somehow it is no help.” Nico sounded distressed about whole situation, pacing from one corner of the room to another.

“She is psychology student, of course, Rosabella can see through you. The ones that need to see those walls. So you don’t have to worry about it. I think you should talk with her. Bella is better help in these situations than old me.”

“I don’t know if I can trust her. She seems a bit like you, all closed up and ready to strike with straightforwardness at any moment. How exactly do you know her so well?”

“Isn’t it great that there is still people with this straightforwardness in their bodies. She is not that closed off. Bella is just protecting herself as any normal human being. If you go to her with open soul then you will see other side of Rosabella. I don’t know if she would want me to tell you but if that will make you change views of her.”

“Now you have intrigued me?” Nico said to Niki, getting comfortable on the chair right in front of the bed side on which older man was sitting. There was moment of silence before Niki took breath and started to tell: “There was huge crash on the road I was going, car bursted in the flame making me stop. Yes, there still is fear in my heart from fire.” Nico looked simpheticly over Niki. Such old scars never cover up, even if we want to.

“Then in the light of my headlights stood this young girl all covered in the blood, chanting that all her friends are dead. I called everyone who needed and get out of the car, catching her right in moment when she passed out of pain caused by the injuries she got. Something clicked in my old black heart and I thought I have to take care of this poor girl. Like you said before Rosabella ended up being little bit like me.” Niki mixed up all the stories together in one mix, knowing that Bella is listening in to catch on everything.  
“How did she get through it all?”

“She is still dealing with it, but you won’t get her in the car with strange driver. Bella trusts only the best ones. Also if it convinced you enough in two minutes she will take her usual midnight stroll. You could set clocks by her.”

“Isn’t she afraid to walk around in time like that alone?” asked confused Nico, but there was click of the doors in hallway that made the young German get on his feet, and out of the door to catch this fascinating girl he met this evening.

“She as always makes good first impressions on people. Ehhh....Ratty?” came a bit gruff males voice that Niki so longed to hear for years. Still he was surprised by this visit because he didn’t call him. “Don’t be sursprised. I now would answer even first signal from you. I missed you, darlin’!”

Bigger mans hand covered Nikis cheek with even more affection and care, and his body morfed in younger form as it had happened before with Rosabella. All was said with few looks that held so much love that you couldn’t put in the words. Just being this close was enough because sun will come up and they will be split again, not knowing how long till there will be another call out from each other.

                                                                                                                       *****

“Wait up, Rosabella!” shouted out Nico who could see the girl already being so far away from where he stood. Bella stopped and turned around with encouraging smile while young German tried to catch up with her.

“For F1 driver you don’t seem to be able to catch up with me that easily.”she said with little giggle in the end while the man caught his breath again. “Did Niki sent you?”

“No, maybe! He encouraged me to talk with you. Niki said that you are better with advice giving than he is.”

“That’s lie! He thought me all I know and a bit from universatiy, too. But we can talk tonight about anything you want? What is making your brain overworked can stay on second plan.” Rosabella told Nico while they started their walk down the lightened up pavement. Everything seemed so calm and peacful that it was no surprise why Bella choose this time for her walks.

“Really?”

“Yes, talking about other things usually makes us forget something that didn’t let us sleep in the night.”

“Have you ever heard about soulmate medallions?” asked Nico and it took Bella by surprise. She didn’t expect him to ask it because the drivers were scared in oblivion that medallions would hold up their career or even worse end it. Still biggest belief have come from other Nico. “It is okay if you don’t because they are so rare in the Formula world that you could say that all of the guards had died out. Still I have good example of my parents and....Is it bad to want to have soulmate?”

Nico even couldn’t know how close to the truth he was with his statment because last guard was walking by his side. Rosabella tried to catch breath after each Nicos sentence coming as punch to her. She so wanted Jim to be here with his light smiles and reassuring noods.

“Yes, I know a lot about them really. It isn’t bad to want that one person by your side to share life with. Single drivers and heightened rivalry between you all brings better money to Mr. Eccelstone is all I’m going to tell you. Your own team principal is perfect example.”

“Yes, but if your soulmate is male?” Young German asked, looking down at his shoes. He was shying away from the words that slipped past his lips.The real question finally was out in the open.

“Nothing changes from the gender or sexuality. It just hightens your connection with the person who is your soulmate. It doesn’t change your abbilities to drive or other side making you give up driving. Your mother didn’t make your father do that, right?”

“No, she didn’t. You have the medallion, so you have found your soulmate?”

“Silly, this is my friendship medallion but it so rare, some would say insignificant.”

“There is something like that also?”

“Of course, sharing bond doesn’t end with sharing only romantic bond. In my own eyes these are even more important than the soulmate ones. Maybe because I have given up on finding the one.”

“You believe in it all but have given up on finding your one? Then maybe living like we live is for the best.”

“Yes, I believe in it. Giving it up is my own free choice, nothing caused by fear and deep secrets that stifles you all.” With that said Rosabella turned around and headed back to hotel, leaving a bit confused Nico standing alone with stars illumating in the skies.  
 


	4. Chapter 4

Rosabella knows something had happened before the footage hits the screens. Nobody even notices second car that shoots in the air doing some flips, falling down on it. Bella squeezes Nikis hand when breath is beaten out of her lungs. Her body feeling impact that it had on second half of one medallion and also the box opening in such hurry, after so many years of being opened once. Panick was raising in huge weaves.

“I have to get to him.” she whispered through heaves of her lungs, trying to get air in them like person who was drowning.

“Will you be able to get to him or you want some of my assistants to take you to him?”Niki asked usual worry playing over his face at seeing his friend at this state. Still his old habbit haven’t parished since James was with them. He rubbed soothing circles on Bellas back and when he was sure she is calm enough, Niki called over assistant that he trusted the most and knew is not spy for Bernie.

“Can you take me to the press faciliaty room?”asked Rosabella, two parts of medallions dangling from her hand still not connected. She quickly hid them in her fist. Anyone passing them could notice them.

“Follow me this way.” said the assistant, giving out his elbow so Bella had something to hold to in her still not the best state. When they reached the house were journalists was buzzing like bees in beehive but Rosabella followed her gut that was still wrenching in panic. They reached one door that got her gasping for air again but assistant didn’t ask even a question about it. Niki always knew how to choose workers.

“Stay here and keep everyone from entering this room.”

“As you wish.”

Rosabella went into the room, locking doors behind her and finding man bundled up in the corner of the room. He had head between his knees, trying to get his breathing under control. It broke Bellas heart to see this man in this state.

“Susie, I told you give me few minutes alone.” gruffed out man with Australian accent, keeping any emotions away from his voice. He was used to do that from all the years spent in this sport.

“No, I’m Rosabella. Thad bit of a shrink and it seems you need my help right now.” she said, sitting in lotus position in front of Mark who looked straight in her green eyes. He sat straighter, getting his breathing under control but still he was pulling in ragged breaths.

“I don’t need a shrink. You even don’t know why I’m in this state.”Australian retored back but Bella didn’t even budge from place. She was used to people acting to her like to useless thing.

“Right...so you don’t want to know that Fernando Alonso got out of car on his own and now will be taken to medical center?”

“Are you serious? He couldn’t have. The car was such a mess.” Mark looked at Rosabella like she was insane but her body language said she wasn’t lying. That calmed older man eventually.

“But he did. You know him better than me. Fernando isn’t the one to give up so easily.”

“He isn’t. I have to go and meet him. I have to see that he is okay with my own two eyes.” Words rushed out of Marks mouth and he was ready to get up but Bella held him back by putting har hands on his shoulders. Older Australian ploped down back in place, showing what a strong grip this girl had. Part of medallions slipping out of her fist but Mark didn’t even notice them for now.

“He is in medical centre. Maybe will be taken to hospital for further checks. We don’t want to get in the way of doctors. Also you have work here to do. In this state you can’t do the podium.”

“You are right, but I feel pull in myself to be there. To hold his hand through it all. It is so strong, so close to irresistable.”

“It does but you can keep it at bay for few hours. And this little thing will help you.” Rosabella said by putting Marks part of medallion over his head. Australian gasped in shock and wanted to take it off, but again Bellas grip was stronger than his. “It won’t take away his want to race or any other bullshit you’re being told. Here is Fernandos part, just hold it in your fist and you will be able to hear his heartbeat.”

Mark did as he was told not even saying anything against it. He just wanted to know that Nando is okay and breathing. Spaniards steady heartbeats were like music to his ears and smile made way on his face.

“Put this around Fernandos neck and it will become one whole medallion. Your bond already was strong but all the predujice you had stood in the way till critical moment. With it at full power you will be able to feel his disappointment, pain, sadness and etc. And the same goes to him. You will fully understand how deep your love goes for one another.”

“Who are you in reality?”

“It is no place or time to talk about it but if you want to know, you can come by Niki Laudas hotel room and I will answer questions that I can. But now we have to go and congratulate three podium finishers.” With that said Rosabella unlocked door and let the assistant lead the way back to paddock. She sat back by Nikis side and said: “Congratulations on first podium of season.” as Nico passed the finish line and you could hear his happiness shouts over the radio.

                                                                                                                        ******

“Why we have to use my room for all of this?” asked annoyed Niki. Tonight he hoped for proper sleep but it seemed to be ruined each time by something else.

“Because Bruce could put protection spell on only one room and he choose your one, knowing that James will want to visit you no matter what. Bear with it for few minutes. Alonso is tired with all painkillers they got in him.” Rosabella told him and he just sat back down on the side of the bed. It seemed to become his place.

There was knock on the door and Bella went to open the doors, just to see two lunatic big smiles on the couple standing in them. It made Rosabella beam, too. It has been so long since she felt happiness radiating from couple in this craziness.

“You’re the girl that runs with wolves.” said Fernando when doors closed behind him, leaving Niki and Bella confused.

“What he meant you are Formula one driver soulmate medallion guard. In Spain they have tale about you where they say you run with wolves aka racing drivers.” explained Mark and Bella let out little giggle.

“So nice to know that some place has tale about me but I don’t think that Dan and Jack will like to be called wolves. They always have been more of bear type of people.”

“So it is the truth? You never age and that you disappeared around start of the eighties to come back when this sport will need you the most. Which only means you are only soulmate medallion guard left in this sport?” Mark said to them, leaving Niki in shock state again. He forgot that Mark still is from generation that didn’t have so much fear injected in them.

“Told you they will catch up soon. Yes, that is me in all her glory you can say so. I know your next question will be about why I left. I can say only that High spirits said that I have to stay away from it all but now I am back, but nobody needs to know that. Now go and enjoy your time.”

Doors opened and couple left still in a bit of a shock state that old tales were true. That their magic had touched them. They both looked down at their full medallions and they knew that they couldn’t be more happier about it. There is always some part of the truth in fairytales. So good always wins evil and they hoped it will happen this time, too.


	5. Chapter 5

If you ask Rosabella, she will say that she doesn’t know how she ended with five drivers in the Bahrain hotel gym. When she started her training, Bella was alone but then slowly it started to fill in with them one by one. Now they all seemed to be hudled up in little circle while each doing their own thing.

Rosabella felt Kevins blue eyes running over the scars that sport bra and shorts couldn’t really hide. Also her hair being in messy bun didn’t hide little burn on her ear and around it. She was never self consioucs about them because they reminded her of each crash that took away live of dear people to her. Bella could easily wish them away but she never had the want. She wore them with pride.

“Ask away! I won’t start to cry and run away if you do.” Rosabella said, looking straight at Kevin which made everyone stop what they are doing except Marcus who just put down the speed on the treadmill.

“How did you get all those scars?” he asked pointing out the one that seemed to split her body in the two. She let her hand wander over it and it was like she got whiplash of Francois crash.

“Me and my friends were in huge car crush. I was the only one who survived.”

“Why just don’t tattoo something over them?”

“Because these scars are my tattoos. Some people make such tattoos for money, I have them already. They are reminder of people I lost but will never forget. There are just some scars we don't want to hide. Right, Jolyon?” Everyone looked at the lanky, dark haired Brit who started to feel under pressure.

“That is true. Sometimes you want them gone but sometimes it is reminder of how strong I was when I got out of coma.” he said, staring at the ground like it was the most interesting thing Jolyon has seen in years. In seconds he was getting hugged by his teammate who was the most affectionate person behind closed doors. It was interesting to see how each of them had two personalities to have in this sport. One for the outside world and one for real life.

Nobody really noticed Marcus hatefull gaze at Kevin. He literally was burning smaller blonde away from Jo but Kevin just made his grip on taller Brit even stronger. Swede wanted to be in Kevins place that it radiated in the room but only Bella felt it all. So Marcus coughed and started to speak: “I see that you have friendship medallion. Those are really rare.”

“Not that rare. It just needs real and strong friendship bond between people. Esteban here also has one.” Chef hat and cutlery was on one part and little pancing horse on other. Mexican squeezed it in his fist like it is giving him strenght to get through this conversation even.

“Yes, that is my and Jules one. I thought it will disappear when he died.” answered Esteban, letting medallion fall back in the place and going back to doing his excersise.

“Nobody dies fully. They all are watching us over from heaven. The most important thing is let it guide you. It will show you the right way. Also my friendship medallion consist of six dead friend parts and one for Dan, Niki and myself.” Rosabella told them all, making silence fall over their heads like light sheet.

“Niki as in Niki Lauda?” asked Kevin, looking kinda impressed and breaking the silence that was on for few minutes.

“Yes, that Niki or you know someone else with that name. I think you would get confused if I said it’s Nico because they are so many with name like that.” said Rosabella, taking look at her watch. “Thanks for company! Any questions or distress you feel, my doors are open 24/7. Now I have to go and get my friend from airport.”

“Is she as hot as you?” asked Kevin who was sitting with shit eating grin on his face.

“Yes, he is hot. Of course if you play for that team.” said Bella, giving Kevin a wink and leaving everyone else with jaws hanging open. Only Kevin had become serious and close to unmoving. He was going in turmoil if this girl could see through him than anyone could.

                                                                                                                        *****

Rosabella was behind the wheel driving through sleepy Bahrain with her friend being sleepy enough that his eyes were falling closed each five seconds. So Bella started to speak: “I’m not going to be carrying you up to hotel room again.”

“Sorry! It all was so exciting that I didn’t catch much sleep. Can I stay with you this weekend? McLaren didn’t get me a hotel room.”

“Sure deal, not like I sleep at all. Ask something so you can keep being awake.”

“I still can’t get used that you can not sleep and look so good. So what is story about why you are here this time?”

“I'm psyhcology student writing research project about drivers under the pressure or stress.” said Rosabella with little smile on her face.

“Niki is still so creative with backstories.” said Stoffel with knowing look because she had the same backstory when she trained Mitch in being soulmate guard.

“At least if Bernie looks up into it. People from GP2 will be able to say that I did the research for them, too. But now I have more dramatic way of meeting Niki.”

“Do tell me?”

“I was in car crush with my friends and I am the only one who survived.” Rosabella told Stoffel about what story has come up this time from Nikis brain.

“This time he was more creative. It does explain all the scars. You can't just go and say that you have scar for each your friend crash that killed them and nearly killed Niki.”

“Yeah, it is good alibi. It puts me in comfortable place.”

“How many of these men had flirted with you already?” Stoffel asked with knowing look on his face. The women place in this sport still was in eye candy level.

“Too many to count but I have had my fun with one of them.” sending Stoffel wink as to give a sign about who they are going to talk.

“Not Kevin?” young Belgian asked whining a bit. It was weird to hear that sound from this lad.

“Yes, he asked if my friend is as hot as me. I told him it is him and left him with extensial crisis.”

“Is that payback after what I did to our dear Alex?”

“Kind off. I didn't like the way he played with you and then just got afraid of it all, closing door in your face without explaining anything.”

“Are you watching from up there?”

“Of course, I am. It gets boring sometimes. So it is like watching soap opera play out in real life. James threw popcorn at Kevin and booing. Bruce just disapproved a bit.” Bella told him about High spirits reaction to this episode.

“I want to go there with you one day.” said Stoffel with wishfull facial expression.

“I will have to ask permission but I think Bruce will be happy to see his hope in McLaren.”

“No pressure at all. This weekend is my chance, Rose.” said Belgian, stress leaking from him in weaves.

“I know, Waffle! You are going to do awesome. Hmmmm...can I check your bond with Kevin? I always forget that I can follow it because I use it so rarely.” Stoffel put his hand in Bellas open palm and she started to beam like maniac.

“What, what happened?”

“You're close to proper bonding not in friendly way. Soon enough it will pull you together. My little Belgian Waffle will be happy.”

“You're not kidding, right?” asked Stoffel for first time showing his vulnerable side because everyone was so used to him being constantly so sure of himself.

“I would never do that to you, Stoffel.”

“So I am not going insane when I’m dreaming about him.”

“Not at all. It is bond seatling down on your side. You are more ready than him because you are around so many bonded couples.”Rosabella told Stoffel, trying to calm him down.

“I hope you are right, Rose.”

“I’m always right about this as I were right thinking that Kevin will wait for us.” They both got out of the car, Stoffel getting his luggage out of car.

“Kevin, I think I don't need to introduce you to my friend. Also I think that you both need to get as much sleep as you can.” said Rosabella to blonde Dane who looked even more shocked that Stoffel was Bellas friend. Which only meant that Stoffel had told her everything. Maybe he could trust this girl, if Stoffel did.


	6. Chapter 6

The Bellas room was in mess while Stoffel tried to find his team kit to wear because after two days staying there his clothes has made way around the room a bit. Rosabella enjoyed her late breakfast because it was close to evening but she still wanted to say it is the morning. Stoffel emerged from bathroom in his black and white teamwear already wearing sunglasses.

“Today I will be running between McLaren and Haas paddocks. Because they want me to keep close eye on Alonso and Guttierrez.”Bella told her friend while poping grape in her mouth.

“More like you will keep close eye on me. Bruce will be happy to see you there again.” said Stoffel who was happy that Rosabella will be around there. At least some familiar face that can make him calm down.

“It will be like being home again. Yeah, he was excited about it as he can get.” She held her friendship medallion, feeling Bruce buzzing on inside like he would while sitting in the car.

“We should get going, our we will be late.”

“I could just teleport us there if we are that late.” said Rosabella, taking Stoffels hand and moving them to the track. “Now you should go to your team. I will take look how Esteban is feeling.”

Both of them went their seperate ways, Stoffel inside McLaren paddock while Bella made her way down the pit lane to Haas paddock. People of Haas simply with eyes guided Rosabella to motorhome of Esteban. He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't realise that someone had joined him.

“What is keeping you so focused this morning?” asked Bella, making Este jump a bit from his chair.

“You scared me. Had nobody thought you to knock?” said young Mexican, trying to collect himself. He has become too locked away in his thoughts.

“I did knock but your team personal said I could go in. So back to my question what is keeping you so worked up before the race? You should relax and focus on it.”

“I don't know if I can tell you it.”

“If it is about pull to Hülk. Yes, it is soulmate bound pulling you together but you are just not ready enough or both of you are trying to ignore it.”

“How? How did you know?” asked shocked Esteban his jaw again hanging low. “With Jules it just happened.”

“Friendship medallions usually is easier on us because they give that bit of support we lacked before. Soulmate medallions mess with you, if you keep pushing away the bond.”

“Of course, it is harder because what would be love and proper relationship without something messing it up. Can you tell me how to calm it down for now?” Este said giving little chuckle. He even wasn't afraid that medallion could take away his career. Which meant either he was ready to give it away or someone had thought him the truth.

“Can you give me your hand? I'll check your bond with Nico.” said Rosabella, putting out her hand. It seemed that she had taken liking in checking the bonds between people. Also it was the way to make them believe her.

“Who are you?” asked now frightened Esteban. He looked like deer caught in headlights with his brown eyes fully open.

“I think you perfectly well know who I am. If Spain has tales about me, Mexico is even more in love with mystical stories.”

“You can’t be her. You still look like young girl. You’re demon. I shouldn’t have trusted you with it all.” Words rushed out in the panic but Esteban couldn’t move in his chair. He was like glued to it.

“If we mention demons, I know one that rules over this whole sport. But I am no demon.” said Rosabella little bit angry. Nobody has called her demon in few decades and she had putten it behind her. Bella stood up and making her golden crest fall outside on her blouse catching sun light that was streaming in through little window. “No demon wears Gods sign because that burns them.”

“Who gave you that?” asked Mexican already calming down by seeing the golden crest around Bellas neck. It didn’t take much to calm him down.

“My grandfather. He said it will protect me where ever I go. It helped me a lot when my family disowned me when they found out who I am. Grandpa didn’t have to see that moment.”

“My mom gave me and Jules both one before friendship medallion appeared on our necks. So you really are the guard of soulmate medallions?”

“Last one in formula one. That is how your brainwashing has reflected on my race. Would you like to know how strong is your bond now?”

“Oh yeah, for sure. I’m sorry for calling you demon. I haven’t met anyone like you before.” said Esteban, putting his hand in Rosabellas open palm which closed over the moment he touched it.

“You have met few of us in GP2 and other levels. We just don’t shine out who we are till person needs help with their soulmate or it is time to give out medallions.” Bella told the young Mexican and starting to hum lowly like something interesting was coming through the bond.

“First of all, Hulk feels guilty about not taking chance to be teammates with you again. He is so jealous of you because each girl looks at you like they are undressing you with their eyes. Nico just wants to scream out that you’re his but then his fear kicks in.”

“Jealousy is mutal. I know what they see in him but me.”

“Don’t rate yourself so low. You’re easy for the eye. Your bond problem is in that Nico being afraid. The brainwashing has hitten him really hard. I can’t really help with that. It is wall you have to break down yourself.”

“How can I do it?”

“Just by making him fall in love with you even more, showing good examples of bonded couples. Of course, you could get him talking with me or Niki. We could tell him few good stories about bonded couples.” she said, letting go of his hand and moving outside of motorhome with Este following her. They stood in front of paddock when Esteban went into the hug which Bella gave back. She has always been sucker for hugs.

“Thank you!”

“You’re welcome!”she said her eyes locking with grey ones of Hulkenberg. Rosabella let Esteban go, but raised eyebrow in the way that asked Nico what is he going to do about this hug. The German with perfect quiff just huffed and stalked back into his paddock. Bella made her way in McLaren one.

                                                                                                                        *****

“YOU GOT THE POINT!”screamed Rosabella, jumping in Stoffels arms that just now had come in the garage. Such huge amount of happiness hadn’t pulsed through her veins since she first saw race. Belgian caught Bella, his reflexes working so well. Nothing could mask huge grin on both of their faces. “Me and Bruce won the bett. Rest of the lads will have to pay up.”

Yes, they made a bet on this because James didn’t believe that someone could drive that car to the points. Bella and Bruce just had the believe in Stoffel. Bruce is still hoping that he will get seat next year. Not having power over his own team still irked temper tantrums from him.

“Congratulation, Stoffel.” said voice with distinctive Danish accent which made Belgian slowly put Rosabella back on the ground. He turned around to face Kevin who was still in his yellow racing suit, sweat still glistering on his skin.

“C’mon lad, if you want to jump into his arms just do it. I’m going to block everyones sight, if you are so shy.” Bella told them but Kevin already had turned around, leaving this place that brought up some painful memories for him. Now also he was innerly fighting with himself over the thing Bella presented him.

“Rose, just take me to hotel room.” said now sad Stoffel. His happiness disappearing like fums of water when it boils. Kevin cought that and came barling back in the paddock. Stoffels reflexes working as clock again. Bella already was blocking the sight because she just knew that Dane wouldn’t resist his soulmates sad voice. It tears you innerly apart.

“Young love is so beautiful.”Bella said, holding up two parts of medallion. One having angel engraved in it and other one having Belgian Waffles. Seems Kevin had gotten over whatever reason that was holding him back. They both took their parts, putting those around each others neck like some people will exchange rings. There was tears gathering in Rosabellas eyes. This all gave her that bit more hope but then she got wind knocked out of her.

“Ow!” exclaimed Rosabella, her shield falling away and her doubling over in pain.

“Rose, are you okay?”asked worried Belgian who was one side of her and Kevin on other one. “We have to find Niki.”

“I’m already here.” said older German, hoisting Bella on his shoulder.

“I always forget how your friendship medallions work.”

“Someone is here to take you home for a bit. You have a bit of flu going on.”

“My room is free and protected. Have fun, kiddos.”Rosabella said with smile that hid her pain. She knew that Stoffel didn’t believe her act but next moment Bellas body was in strong muscular arms that put her down on softest duvet ever. She knew she really is home.


	7. Chapter 7

Lads were trying to talk Rosabella to let this weekend pass but it was like talking with wall. But she already had missed most of it and all that was left was race. Bella was sad about missing the drivers dinner. She was determined to find out which person is one of them and is hiding it. That hit reminded her of how many of guards they have lost in past years. Each punch of pain, knocking her out but this time it was lighter.

“But how are you going to find this person? They have been hiding for so many years and not triggered any of our senses.” Jimmie was talking franticly about whole situation. He was the most worried about Bella because Jim has been here for years, looking how she went through pain each time one of them crashed and died. Worst thing was watching and not being able to help. Only hold her till the pain ends.

“Bella, you can ask Kimi. Maybe he will know something. He felt you and we all can trust him.” said James who were keeping quite in this mayhem. Jim glared at him for giving Rosabella ideas.

“That is great idea, James. Also I will stay close to Niki. No need to worry, Jim. The moment it gets too much I will teleport away from there home. Deal?”

“Deal! No acting as hero. The moment you feel it coming, you are back.”

“I will try.” she said, smiling at everyone at table. They smiled back at her and that was the sign she needed from them. Next moment she again was sitting next to Niki on their usual spot.

“How are you feeling?”asked Niki who didn’t take his eyes away from the screen.

“Better. There is one guard, hiding deep around here. I should make my way to Kimi. Maybe he has some information who could it be.”

“Be careful because Jim and Dan already came to me and gave me lecture that I don’t take good care of you. I just don’t want it happening in near future.”

“I promised him and I promise you. I will be careful. I can’t mess this up before everything becomes more stable in here.” Bella told Niki who looked more assured by her words. She jumped off the chair to find Kimi. Before she could get her second foot over treshold of back door, Rosabella was sweeped up in blur of yellow.

“Sorry, Rosabella! I couldn’t stop him when he saw you he just acted as bullet.”said Jolyon who gave little smile to get his message across. Bella returned the hug even stronger, enjoying every second of it.

“No need to be sorry, Jo. I love hugs and Kevin here is real cuddle lover. Maybe you want one, too?”

“No, thank you! Some other time.” Brit answered shyly, sporting blush on his cheeks. “Kevin, we should keep on with our interviews.”

“Yes, that is right. I’m happy that you’re okay. I will text Stoffel that you are alive and here in China.” said Dane, taking out his phone to send the text to his soulmate.  
“Say hi to him from me. You should get going.”

Bella turned around to run into man with black shades on even in this cloudy weather. It was exactly the man she was looking for. When she felt two parts of necklace appear in her palm that belonged to Kimi and his soulmate.

“Do you have some private place where we can talk?” Bella asked and the Finn just nooded, making the girl follow him up the stairs to his motorhome room. There was presence of another person, of Kimis soulmate. Finn locked the doors and Bella flopped down on the closest chair.

“Kimi, what this girl is doing here?” asked voice with German accent. It was so interesting to hear how diffrent it was from the rest of German drivers.

“I think these ones belong to two of you.” Rosabella held out the sides that each of the men took and put around their necks. They instantly became full medallion with fire and ice on both sides. Nothing surprising in this one. The realisation hit Sebastian like lightning and he sat down on loveseat with Kimi by his. Always talkative German was now speechless.

“I though they were lost because I felt connection work after Bahrain race.” said Kimi, looking at his new necklace. “And I thought you were still angry at me for how we met when I drove rally car. That’s why you didn’t come to speak to me.”

“Of course not, I was a bit busy with seatling down in new era. Also your medallion seemed to trigger guard in the hiding. You have any idea who could it be?”

“Hmmm....your energy is really strong so now that person can be hidden it all but in your place I would keep your eyes on Russian boy. He seems like the one you are looking for. Red Bull is not the team you want to be in when you eiher find soulmate or are guard.”

“Thank you for the information! It was nice to finally to meet guy who has stold Icemans heart and warmed it.”Rosabella told Sebastian, getting up from chair. “I will find my way out myself. Enjoy your free time for now.”

                                                                                                                  *****

Race was full on disaster. Sebastian running after he finished second showed whole world that they were soulmates. You had to be blind or live in really oblivious world no to see it. Maybe that would show younger drivers not to be afraid of this bond. The energy all in all was statistic and not positively charged.

“I think I will go home, Niki.” said Bella, feeling pain fill her body when she saw Daniil lifting his cup. His lips were in smile but eyes told another story. Something on deeper level interested her in that story. Just one look told Niki that Rosabella was close to passing out.

“Go, go!” he quitley shouted and next moment she was back home, sitting next to Jim who put his long arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer.

“I kept my promises.” she whispered in his shoulder where she snuggled in like a cat, trying to find most comfortable position.

“I know, darlin’! I’m just tad bit worried about you. I have been here with you for a long time. So in my interests is to keep you safe. Also Dan promised me to keep an eye on you in Texas.”

“Getting your soulmate to babysit me.”

“Not to babysit but just to keep you safe.” Jim said, trying to make Bella understand his point of view. She just smiled at him lightly, turning her eyes on the TV screen. They both were watching replays of all formula one soulmate couples happiest moments. It always cheered them all up and this time wasn’t any diffrent.


	8. Chapter 8

“I forgot that you could speak Russian fluently.”said Niki while they were walking down to Mercedes garage. That made laugh bubble in Rosabellas chest and slowly rumble out of there.

“It gives you cheaper drink menus and people become kinder to you, too.” Bella told Niki who smiled back at her. He hasn’t seen her so carefree and happy in a while.

“Not like you drink them.”

“Yes, I don’t drink but good thing that I didn’t teach J it. Teach him base and he will find a way to learn all the curse words aviable in the language.”

“And we all have enough of his curse word vocabluary in English. No need to add new knowledge to those he has already.” laughed out older man. This conversation was taking off the edge of tension that loomed over this race like dark cloud. Still that bit of tension was at the back of all high spirits and Rosabellas minds. It was nagging them whole week. Their connection with the person who also is guard coming to live even if they didn’t knew who it was.

Rosabella took her usual space next to Niki when she got hugged from behind which made her yelp out in surprise.

“I knew you were real.” said Nico, squeezing Bella even stronger from backside. “But we can’t talk about it right now, right?”

“No, we can’t.” whispered Rosabella, spying smiling Fernando in the corner of the garage. It took one look from her for him to retreat to McLaren one. Of course, happy Spaniard wanted to make everyone else happy too. “Walk at midnight as usual?”

“Yes, now I better get in the car.” he said, leaving two shocked people behind him. Nico sent them his most charming smile before getting in the racing zone.

“That was interesting turn of events.”said Niki with little sigh and slumping forward like something heavy was taken from his shoulders after a long time. What they couldn’t see was Lewis sending daggers their way and asking to empty air: “What is so special about that girl that even Nico is starting to levitate closer to her?”

“Lewis, did you says something?”asked Lewis main engineer who was telling the dark skinned man about race strategy.

“No, I didn’t say anything. Remind me what we were talking about.”

“About your race strategy and that you have to get in car now or you will be late.” said the man, giving helmet to Lewis who quickly put it on. So quickly that it seemed he was trying to hide from something.

“It is a mess.” words left Rosabellas mouth when lights went out and there was some bumping into each other. “I should go and talk with Sebastian. He will give strong disappoitment vibes to Kimi which will make him angry.”

“Yeah, you should go. We need some Ferrari driver on the podium.”

“Once Ferrari, always Ferrari, am I right?”

“Sure you are.” said Niki, smiling at Rosabella who went off to find Seb before he could do something stupid. If Kimis stories about this guy were true, she had to find him fast.

“Here you are.” Rosabella found Sebastian sitting on stairs, eating icecream. Now they even mirror their habbits. “How are you feeling?”

“Bad and angry but I promised Kimi not to go all on Dany in China. Sometimes I think he has soft spot for that lad.” said Seb, eating the Magnum as angry as he could.

“Don’t be ridicoulus, Sebastian,” said Bella, sitting down by his side. “Kimi loves you to bits. Daniil just reminds him of you when you were at Red Bull. Do you remember all the pressure you fought all those years ago?”

“Yeah, than Kimi left me in this sport alone going to do rally.”

“But didn’t you feel calmer when you were irritated or something like that?” asked Rosabella, putting her arm over his shoulders trying to give him some reasurance.

“Yeah, how did you know?” Bella gave him just one look. “Oh right, it was bond already working. Was he afraid that I believe that bullshit that they tell us before we go in this sport?”

“Maybe, you have to ask him that but in rally days we always talked about you. You were the one thought that kept smile on his face in worst of the days. Also Kimi came back for you, pull was too strong. Nobody is able to resist the pull of soulmate bond.”

There was a cough somewhere near them and they looked up to see stressed and worried Daniil Kvyat, looming over them as dark shadow. He took calming breath and asked: “Can I please talk with Sebastian eye to eye?”

“Of course, I better get back to Niki. Also Seb don’t forgot about what Kimi told to you. We need him happy on that podium.”said Rosabella, kissing Sebastians cheek and getting up from her comfortable place. It was always so nice to be around happily bonded couples. They had special energy that charged guards up.

                                                                                                                  ******

Rosabella came face to face with smilling Nico who swept her in another hug again. From this touch Bella could feel how other side of this bond was resisting this happiness and even sent sadness vibes. Still happy German didn’t seem to fazed about it. These two will be hardest to get together.

“Congratulations on your win. You deserved it. Keep up this stellar work.”said Rosabella who got let go of this hug.

“So you are guard of soulmate medallions in F1? The one that disappeared in start of eighties.” said Nico, not losing his smile even for a minute.

“Yes, that is me. I didn’t disappear I just went home because high spirits asked me so. I had to see too much from up there not being able to help because there is contract in action that resists any guards interaction with F1 drivers.”

“Then how exactly you can be here? Also you helped Nando and Mark?” asked confused German, looking questiongly at Rosabella.

“I’m just simple psychology student you know. What I say to drivers is my own views and I’m supposed to help you. That’s what I do. I’m not over stepping any of the contract layed down rule.” Bella told him like it was most obvious thing in the world. She had gone over contract more than thousand times.

“So you can’t really tell me who is my soulmate?”

“No, not really. You have to find your way to him or her yourself. Bond will do the rest. No human is possible to resist the bond for long.”

“So soon enough if my mate isn’t resisting the bond, I will find him?” asked hopeful Nico and Bella couldn’t disappoint him. She couldn’t break the poor lads heart.

“I can tell you that you already have found your soulmate but he is as stubborn as you. So it won’t be easy on you two but I believe in you both. Don’t let me down.”

“We will try not to.”said Nico and put out his elbow so Bella could hold on it while they did few more laps around districts in Sochi Olympic village. Rosabella really hoped that he and Lewis could work through their diffrences.  
 


	9. Chapter 9

Rosabella was happily humming away when she came back from small dinner with Kevin, Jolyon and Nico who wanted to tag along after not getting pole. Something needed to take of his mind from all the small mistakes that fucked up his last lap. Young energy of people around him put everything away from his mind and it made Bella feel happier about him. She didn’t want his soulmates negative energy to get to this amazing lad. Rosebella heard steps behind her back. All her senses picking up but it was too late.

“Why everyone levitates around you?” asked Lewis, pushing Rosabella in the hotel hallway wall with so much strenght that it made her whimper. Her friendship medallion starting to shine bright. Bella could hear growl from Bruce and Jim was ready to jump in defense. Even usually calm Frncois gave off huge anger vibes. Still she sent calming vibes their way. They couldn’t just pop out in front of Lewis. That would be breaching the contract. 

“No need to get violent to ask questions. Because I am easy to talk with. You should try it seems.” said Bella, trying to get away from wall but the dark skined mans grip over her wrists became painful and she winced in pain. It seemed like demon had possesed Lewis with how much anger was cursing through him and burning Rosabella. All the good slowly slipping away from her. 

“I don't need no shrink that is close to Nico messing with my head.” Lewis screeched in high pitched voice. While Bella was fighting double fight with her friends and Lewis. Soon enough it will be too much for her and she will call out to them. The thought that this could hurt any of them made her hold onto her last bits of powers.

“I don't mess with anyone. That is kinda your game to play. Now can you let me go, I answered your question.” Instead Lewis grip grew stronger on her wrists, leaving bruises there. Someone had to save her. This situation was bringing back some memories that she buried deep. Bella now was keeping them at bay too. 

“Hamilton, what do you think you are doing?” asked voice with heavy Brazillian accent. Bella let breath of relief. Hamiltons grip started to disappear from her wrists till he took them off fully to look at person who spoke to him. 

“It is none of your business, Nasr. You're just some Kimi minion.” 

“It is my business when I see that you're hurting this young woman. That is no way you treath any person.” said Felipe his eyes flashing up with some anger that made his eyes go even darker if that was possible. “Also maybe I should tell Kimi about this incident I saw. You know he knew her back in rally days.”

Lewis moved away from Bella like scalded with hot water. He disappeared down the hallway close to running. Rosabella was trying to get life back in her hands by turning them in circles. She could feel some happiness flooding back into her. Bruce still ragged against Bellas block. 

“Are you okay? That was loud thump in the wall.”Brazillian said his eyes now flashing with worry and care for this girl he just met in person. He had seen her flashing smiles at people that passed her. Nobody could resist smiling back, even Kimi. 

“Yeah, yeah! I'm not but I will be.” said breathless Bella who still couldn’t get over shock that something like this happened to her again. 

“You look pale. I should take you to doctor. Also your medallion is glowing bright red.” Rosabellas medallion was burning like coal just taken out of oven. She knew that some of them were close by that is reason why it acted so. 

“No, doctor. Just help me to Nikis room.”

“If you say so, I still think you should see doctor.” Felipe told her worry not leaving his beautiful darkest chocolate colored eyes. 

“I know what I am doing.” said Rosabella with smile on her face. That made both of them laugh. It so much reminded them of their dear friend. Felipe put his arm under the shoulders of Bella to keep her upright, slowly they were making their way to Nikis room. He was already meeting them in the hallway, impatiently tapping his foot but you could see that he wasn’t his usual collected self. Niki never let strangers see that side of him. Close to never. 

“Bella, are you okay?” old German asked his voice trembling little bit you could say anger. 

“Yes, bit shaken but okay.” she told Niki, looking straight in his eyes to reassure him. Bellas medallion calmed down, too. Rosabella was holding to Niki this time. “Thank you, Felipe, for your help! I will find a way to repay you.”

“I don't need no repayment. It is what decent person would have done. I should get going to my room. Tomorrow is important race even if I’m at the back of the grid.” 

“You even have no idea how many people would walk past it all.” whispered Rosabella, her eyes becoming gloomy like she remembered something so sad that it consumed her soul.

“Good night, Felipe. Thank you for help. I'll talk with Lewis about this.” said Niki now anger fully present in his voice. 

Felipe left them with silent nood and then Niki and Bella slowly made way to his room because Rosabellas body still didn’t want to let the shock wear off. They opened doors to the room to see three figures standing in the room. Rosabella and Niki were surprised that only Bruce, François and James were there. Maybe it was for the better. Jim didn't need to worry so much. Frenchman helped Bella to bed, stopping each time she trembeled. She layed down on bed and François cuddled in her left side.

“I'll kill that bastard. How dares he lay a hand on you?” Bruce said, anger disforming his face while François pulled Rosabella in tighter cuddle. He hoped this way he will be able to protect her.

“Bruce, look at me.” shouted Bella which got Kiwi out of anger zone. It took last bits of her energy but it was worth it. “Come sit by my side. Remember what we said to each other when we were all together finally?”

“Of course!” Bruce nooded, sitting down by Bellas side and taking her hand in his.

“Nothing will break us apart.” they all said in unison and friendship medallion shined in yellow shade. Even always talkative James stayed quite. Rosabella yawned, her eyes slowly dropping closed and François finally said something: “You take the good news up there. I'll stay here tonight. Niki, you can go with them.”

They all disappeared, wishing their good nights. Yes, guards went into the state of sleep after deeply shocking situations happened. What happened to Bella was one of those situations. Darkhaired Frenchman looked down at his friends wrists were there was starting to form bruises.

“Jackie as always was right about this.... I even don't know how to call him. Mon chérie, I was ready to jump at that man but then this Brazillian guy came. If you could see how everyone brightened up when your eyes met.” said François sighing at the end of it all. “He will make you fully happy. I will, ok we all will try to help you two.”

All this fell to deaf ears because Bella was long ago asleep. Maybe she wasn't meant to hear it. Like everyone else she will need to find way to her soulmate on her own.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> Даниил, ты меня слышишь? - Daniil, can you hear me?

Dany have had roughest of times in these few weeks. So Daniels call sounded like saving to him even if he knew that Dan won’t be in good mood. He just needed to be close to Australian. It usually made all the worry leave his body. 

Young Russian knocked on the doors to be pulled in bone crashing hug. Daniel whispering in his shoulder: “I missed you, mate.”

“I missed you,too!” said Daniil who wanted to melt in Aussies embrace and forget everything but Dan pulled away too quickly. Dany sighed from loss of contact, following Daniel to the coach where they both sat down. 

“First race and he already won. I wasn't ready for this. I miss you.” said Daniel his usual smile changed with one of pout like someone took something from him. 

“Why exactly you miss me?” asked Daniil, hoping that Dan feels the same as him. Because Daniels presence in his life made everything so much easier. There was no more nagging feeling like something was locked in his head. It was back in full force when he wasn't with Dan which now was a lot of time.

“We were equals out on track. Also you were easier to beat.” Dan told him not even thinking about what kind of words were leaving his mouth. He was too deep hurt about his own disaster of the race to see how his words hurt Daniil. 

“So you miss me just because I was easier to beat.” said Dany, his body taken over by enourmos weaves of pain. “I have to go. I feel a bit sick.”

“Mate, are you okay?” asked Dan but it was ignored by rushing away Russian. Daniil had to make this pain stop but with each step he took away from Daniel his body convulsed in even worse pain. Till he passed out in hallway from it all. 

Rosabella and Felipe were dancing in little Brazillian restaurant that she had found few decades ago. It was so hard to get this guy out of his shell like even you couldn’t get him out of his cap. It was his safety blanket. Now their dance turn ended in hotel were Red Bull racing drivers stayed. They both were shocked to be here. 

“How did we get here?” asked Felipe who got little wrinkle between eyebrows in confusion. 

“Something bad has happened.” whispered Bella but it was so quite here that Felipe heard it, too. His look landed on human form on the floor. 

“Isn’t that Daniil?”

Girl didn’t answer the Brazillian just sprinted to the human laying on the floor. The moment Bella touched his body she gapsed in pain and started to chant: “Bruce, Bruce! I need your help. We are losing him.” Her heart breaking slowly again with losing one of your own. She couldn’t let it happen again. So Rosabella called the one who could help her right now.

Kiwi popped up even more shocking the poor Felipe who could watch in it all with wide eyes. Bruce McLaren was breathing and alive in front of her eyes. He checked Danys pulse being quite happy about it. Russian boy was still with them even if barely. 

“Don’t stare at me, lad. Better help me get this one to his room were we will help him properly. Bella will explain everything when time comes but right now we can’t lose him. No word about this to anyone or I will come after you when you sleep. Understood?” Bruce told Felipe who could only nood in approval. His brain still hadn’t caught up with it all. 

Bella put one of Daniils arms over her shoulder and Felipe second one because they were closer in height while Bruce guided them with confidence like he knew the way. Soon enough they were next to doors that were cracked open.

“You should leave now. Thank you for your help!” said Bruce, levitating body inside the room. Rosabella followed both inside when Felipe found words to use again door has been closed in front of his face. He just put it all on exhaustion and too much wine by the dinner. On his way to lift he passed worried Daniel who closed his doors the moment he saw Felipe passing by. 

“This was one hella weird weekend.” Brazillian said while the lift doors closed. 

Back at the hotel room everything had gone still as the two friends listened in the hearbeats and breaths of their own. The lingering taste of bitterness in their mouths that they could have lost another one of their kin was haunting. 

“What are we going to do?”asked Rosabella, sitting down on one side of the bed and holding Daniils hand in hers. 

“First of all, we have to wake him up and then find his medallion box.” said Bruce, pacing from one corner of the room to another. “Also we will need really affectionate couple that knows him.”

“I know perfect one for that.” 

There was quite thump when medallion chest hit Bellas lap with heavy layer of dust on it. Rosebella blew them off to show incrusted lid that seemed like the neatest work on Earth. It was beautiful. 

“It seems box found us.” said Bella, putting it on bed side table. This way it will be close enough to Dany. “Do you know why this happened to him?”

She had few ideas but she wanted to know if her guesses were right. Bruce as High spirit knew more even if they both have lived through the same count of years.

“His soulmate said something that broke him, knowing how queasy he already was these past weeks.”

Rosabella growled out her motherly instinct as oldest guard coming out. She wanted to protect this poor child. She wasn’t going to let him die too. Bella could count him as last family member.

“I will leave before you wake him. Daniil doesn’t need anymore surprises today. We will need to slowly get him in this life routine.” Bruce told her with that disappearing because he couldn’t help more for now. They haven’t had to save anyone because everyone slipped away too quickly. This lad was a fighter like the person sitting next to him. 

“Даниил, ты меня слышишь?” asked Rosabella, seeing that lads eyes were scrunching up. The Russian hummed in approvement which already was good sign. He was regaining his strenght little by little. Dany still looked pale, paler than usual. “Good. You don’t have to be afraid. I will take care of you. I’m like you!”

“Jev understands. He could help right now.” said Daniil in voice just above whisper. Frenchman had found his place in Formula E and couldn’t be happier about it. Bella had been worried about him the most. Jean-Eric never hid well who he is so everyone treathed him diffrently. 

“Jean-Eric understands us the best. We will visit him soon enough. I'm surprised that your friendship medallion didn't work.” said Rosabella, looking down at the medallion that carried parts on one was pile of books, on other meerkat. 

“Carlos has other things on his mind.” Tone of Daniils voice exactly explained what kind of things were on the youngers Spaniards mind. Now she knew what moved Jos Verstappen to pressure Red Bull Racing on the move. That won’t break his sons bond with Carlos at all. 

“Ohhhh.... I understand. We will also help him with those things when time comes.”

“We?” asked Daniil in surprised tone like he wasn’t expecting Bella to stay by his side. It made girl squeeze the Danys hand stronger and send some of her happiness in lads body. 

“Of course, I'm going to teach you all about this work you could say so. We are last two left in F1. Now I will call some bonded couple that will help get your energy levels back in norm.”

Kevin and Stoffel popped up in the room. Daniils eyes buldge out seeing his fellow drivers and he burried a little bit deeper under the duvet to hide blush on his cheeks. Belgian little swaying side from side. He never liked random teleportation but these were drastic times. Saving life was worth a bit of dizziness. 

“Oh Dany, what they did to you?” asked shocked Kevin who lunged for the bed the moment he saw the Russian burried under duvet. It seemed that teleportation didn’t have any effect on Kevin. 

“I'm so sorry.” Dany whispered in broken voice that broke Rosabellas heart even a bit more.

“No need to be sorry. We all want to be accepted. Daniil here is like me. He just hid it for many years.”

“I told you, you are special but you didn’t believe me.” said Kevin cuddling in other side of young Russian. Color started to return in his cheeks and he diftred back to sleep. Sleep was the best medication in his case, too. Soon enough he will need less and less sleep. Except when he will bond with his soulmate. It puts guards back on human sleep schedule. 

“Is it worse than with Mitch?” asked worried Stoffel who still kept his distance from bed. He was still swaying as tree in the storm but he was making his way to side of bed that was occupied by Kevin. 

“Worse in another way but now is not time to explain it. I can see both of your eyes falling closed. Sleep, I will keep tabs on Dany and work on few things.” Bella said, getting out her laptop. Stoffel took of his shoes and cuddled behind Kevin, his arms long enough to reach Daniil. All in all they were one small puppy pile.


	11. Chapter 11

Jean-Eric was opening doors of his hotel room in Berlin. He walked around the streets of it so he got here week earlier. Jev finally had some free time to look around cities like normal tourist. Frenchman wasn’t ready to see his teacher how to be guard here. There also was familiar face that was hidden by pile of duvets on him. 

“Bella, what happened to him?” asked Jean-Eric, looking at the sleeping figure in his hotel bed. He asked Dan to take care of Dany but of course Australian couldn’t be trusted with such job. Jean-Eric tried to keep eye on Russian boy these past weeks but somehow he have learned to hide pretty well. 

“Resisting your true nature never helped anyone. Also being rejected by your soulmate that kept you in weird balance shook him a bit up.” 

“I'm going to kill Dan. He only thinks about himself.” Jev growled out in anger. Rosabella just sighed because she have had the same first reaction. Still they both could only support the young Russian and give all the love they could to him. Daniil looked so week and too skinny in that huge bed. “Will you be able to get him up till Monaco?”

“I will try. I have to take him home. There Daniil will get his full power back, but how to explain him that few of old drivers are high spirits and they are alive, and not scare him.” Bella told the Frenchman who stood next to her now.

“That is hard one. Dany has had enough of surprises. If anyone can do it, it is you. I remember my first time there.” They both couldn’t take their eyes from poor lad. It bringing some bad memories back for Jean-Eric. Did he really were in this bad state?

“Yeah, I remember it, too. Especially your sobbing in François shirt.” Rosabella said, squeezing Jevs hand. Home was strong enough at the time to pull Jev to them. It was in last moment but now looking at the Frenchman who have become one of her best students. Bella could feel pride swelling in her chest. 

“I was in a bit of bad place, wasn't I?”Jev asked, looking at his feet like it was most interesting thing in the world. 

“You were, but now we couldn't be more proud of you. Most important is that you are happy in this division.”Rosabella said, voicing her inner mussings. 

“I am, I really am. Ferrari is more open to it all. Not like their two drivers are bonded.”

“They are, they are. Kimi and Seb are couple I am most proud about. They are in perfect balance.”

“They had a lot time to go through everything.”

“Sometimes time is not good to soulmate couples.” she said, sinking back in memory. It made her start to shake from coldness that the memory brought on. Dark times those were and she still thinks these are darker. 

“Bella, don't go there.” Frenchman used his most stern voice to bring Bella back to reality. He had seen Bruce doing it and was a bit surprised that it worked also this time around. 

“Sorry, there is so many memories in my brain. That it is easy to get lost in them.”

“What are you going to do about Daniel?” asked Jean-Eric to change the subject drasticly. He couldn’t allow their only hope to go down dark road. As many soulmate guards in motosport Jev can feel the constant struggle that F1 is going through. It feels like electricity cut out each five minutes. 

“I don't need to or can do anything about him. He has pissed off some Frenchie that still remembers last time.”

“Will he doing anything?”

“Fate is in his hands right now. This is François we are talking about. It won't be bad, but it will hit his ego right and square.” Rosabella told her fellow guard who hadn't taken his eyes off the bundel in the bed. She was surprised that Jev and Dany didn’t have friendship medallion. Maybe they still haven’t reached that life breaking moment. 

“Why you came to me?” asked Jean-Eric because he wanted to know why to choose only seatling down guard over some really expierienced ones that were around.

“Daniil said that you will understand. Who I am to say no to him right now. Really, you understand it all the best. You have been inside this machinery called Red Bull.” Came shuffling sound and crazy bed hair got out of mass of duvets.

“Jev....” Dany started to say in sleep cracked voice but couldn't finish, tears welling up in his eyes. Jean-Eric rushed to his side, pulling young Russian in all consuming cuddle. Even though Dany was taller than Jev, Frenchman could act as blanket around poor boy.

“Shhhh....now it will start to get better. Bella knows what to do. You'll be back better than ever.” Jean-Eric whispered in boys ear, making little back and forth movements as if Daniil was infant that needed calming down.

“They all new about me. Saw my connection with Dan. Also Carlos one with Max. So much pain, Jean-Eric, so much pain. Nothing that I could do about it. They will throw me out if I give them a chance.” Daniil told his fellow kin people. Each word carried so much pain. It made Bella want to break the contract, but how to do it.

“No human is able to break the bond. It will be there till it is right time.”

“Helmut Marko is no human.” said Jev. It followed with bitter laugh from both drivers. Bellas hopes were breaking down slowly. It was too easy to be true.

“Now I need cuddle too. Can I join?”

“Sure. The more the merrier.” Jean-Eric said while Rosabella got into bed, cuddling other side of Daniil. She really wanted to be home, but instead she grabbed her medallion feeling the reasurance and hope running through her veins. They would never give up on her because she never gave up on them. This is fight for better future for everyone.


	12. Chapter 12

Never in her life Rosabella had seen so much rain in Monaco on the race weekend. It was like sky was crying over something. The bruises over her wrists were close to disappearing which made Nico throw hateful gazes to Lewis. Which only made dark skinned man look down on the floor in the shame. 

Also she was back in Mercedes garage because she wasn’t allowed to enter either Red Bull or Toro Rosso garage. Bella seatled down with that because she didn’t need to cause mess. Still her inner voice said she needs to be there to support Dany. 

“You should concentrate on the race, Bella. He is going to get through it.” said Niki from seat besides her. 

“How do you know? From what I know car is not some magic on wheels like you have. He can’t take any disappoitments anymore.” Words rushed out of Rosabellas mouth showing how worried she really was. Still Bella tried to watch the race on screen that started behind safety car. 

First lap and already Daniil was driving in pits. Rosabella had her heart in mouth how fast it was beating. After quick change of steering wheel he was out again but nagging feeling stayed at the back of Bellas mind. 

Real racing started soon enough and with that first crashes came. It wasn’t anything nasty but still it was not comfortable to watch them. Then some voice came on the radio: “I’m so sorry! I’m sorry!” The voice was so familiar in the way it was breaking from all the pressure. 

“Dany, are you okay?” asked one of the toro rosso personel. 

“I’m so sorry.”

And again these damn words rang through the radio. Bella took of the headphones and marched out of garage. She had to get to the Russian lad but Jev and Kimi caught her before she could break the not going there rule. 

“You and Jean-Eric will go to him after race but now go back and watch the race till the end.” said Kimi, turning her back around to doors that she just came through. 

“Bella, we can’t break the rules. That would make them suspicious about you. Not like Marko already is sticking his nose to know who you are. Please, keep your head low for a bit.” Jev told her and Rosabella re-opened the doors not saying word to Frenchman. He already knew that she agreed with him. She took her place next to Niki who gave her worried look. 

“It is going to be hard, Niki, they are on my arse already. I have to save that boy. Do you understand?”

“You will tell us if it gets too much, if memories cloud your mind. Please, Bella, we can’t lose you in that brain of yours again.”

“I will. You will go down without my help and I would be the same without your one.” 

Race ended soon enough but not soon enough for people who felt like sitting on the edge. Even seeing Dans not happy face couldn’t bring a bit of happiness in guards hearts. Rosabella followed Niki everywhere as to keep her head down. When she finally could leave she took Jean-Erics hand and started to drag him a long. They were on the way to Daniils aparament complex when there was familiar figure on the street. Anger had taken over all the sense in Bella. 

“How it is to feel karma biting you in the arse?” This question was first out of Bellas mouth when she run into the tall Aussie. Jean-Eric right behind her knowing that anger in this woman doesn't die down easily.

“I don't know what you're talking about.” Daniel looked confused at her. He just went further away when both guards gapsed out one word that made him turn around: “Dany!”

The moment he turned there was noone there but panic in his heart told him to find young Russian. For once he forgot about his bitterness from race and started to jog to find his former teammate.

Jean-Eric and Rosabella turned up in Daniils flat close to balcony doors where stood the young boy. His shoulders shaking with each sob. They were moving soundlesly not to scare Daniil. Everything still was wet from the rain before but now glistering in the late evening sun. 

“There is no more reason to continue. This will stop the pain. So much pain.” said Daniil to the air, hoping it will take half of this pain away.

“Dany, mate, get off the balcony.” shouted familiar Australian accented voice that startled Russian, making him lose balance on the slippery tiles and go dangerously over the rails. Jev and Bella both went for the leap, catching Dany by the waist, ploping down on the wet floor. They were being envoleped in bright light that could mean Jean and Dany found their friendship defining moment. 

“You scared us, Dany.” said Rosabella, pulling the boy closer to her. She had to keep closer eye on him. Came loud knocking and Daniil shakily said: “Make him leave. He brings more pain.”

“Jean-Eric will do that, and we will get you to the bed and I will tell you tale.” They all get out off the balcony floor, spliting midways. The Frenchman slipped out of the flat to talk with the Aussie. He had to calm his own anger that seemed to flare up now. Jean-Eric could have lost another friend. 

“Did you see what he wanted to do? Jev, I have to talk with him.” said Daniel, trying to get past the Jean-Eric but the man stood like wall in front of the doors.

“You lost your right to speak to him in Spain. I asked you to take care of him. I asked you to finally be decent human being but no your career is more important. Do you want to take a bit of taste of pain he feels?” said Jev, his dark honey colored eyes flaring in anger but his new medallion calming him down. Even after this Australian has hurt Daniil so much, he still protected him. Dan backed away, staying silent. “Huh? Cat got your tongue, mate. You better stay away from Daniil or else it won’t be only lost first place in race.”

“You wouldn’t?” gapsed out tall Australian, looking shocked again at another of his former teammates. 

“You’re right I wouldn’t but there is higher things than guards that look after us. Right now you have pissed off oldest of guards who is friends with all the High spirits. It would be better if you left now and get everything sorted before you come back. Then we will see if Daniil will want to give you another chance.”

Daniel didn’t put up a fight backing away from this place like he was burned. The Frenchman slinked back in the flat, locking the doors to hear: “With each passing year her small family grew with each awesome driver taking their place in her heart. From girl that had nothing but dispaise in her life from closest people, she buillt her own little, messed up family.” 

Rosabellas fingers slipped through Russian lads hair while he snuggled closer to warm body already asleep. It was surprise that just few minutes ago stress rigid boy was already asleep. Jean-Eric sat down on the chair not far away from bed. 

“You’re going to be great mom one day, Bella.”

“Yes, I have already dealth with so many hormonal teenagers.”she said, chuckling lightly. Her mind had come up with plan how to introduce her family to Dany. Maybe this would show that he is welcome in this world of theirs.


	13. Chapter 13

Daniil was sitting on couch, drinking his morning coffe when Rosabella sat down next to him with heavy looking photo albums in her arms. They looked really old. Dany thought nobody did have these anymore but he shouldn’t be surprised that Bella owned such things. 

“I think it is time that you know a bit more about me not only that I am one of the guards.” said Rosabella, putting the albums on the desk but keeping one in her lap. “Some of it will shock you.” 

“Rosabella, there is nothing that could shock me anymore.”

“Well...you be surprised but if you think you are ready, I will tell you everything.”

Bella opened first album to show small girl beaming at the camera with old man by her side. Her crest gleaming in sunlight like it does now too. Daniil took notice that photos were black and white, and looked a bit worn out like someone has looked through this too many times. 

Next one also had the same girl but in her teenage years behind car wheel with the same old man by her side. Rosabella broke the silence, saying: “My grandpa always allowed me to be free spirit. He was only one who understood me. I realised he was helping me to become great guard of soulmates only when he died.”

This whole album was filled with pictures of Rosabella and her grandpa. Nobody else from her family like they even didn’t exist. Next album revealed girl in her twenties with 60’s F1 drivers which took Daniils breath away. How it was possible?

“Is that you? But how?” asked surprised Daniil who saw the same young girl from photos looking at him.

“We stay forever 23. Of course we can make ourselves age naturaly. It seatles down when you find your own soulmate.”Bella told him, reaching one of her favourite photos with Bruce, Dan, Jack, Jackie and Jim. Jackie acted as dad to them all. Those were some good times that made her beam like ray of sunshine.

“What is your real age?”

“79.” calmly said Bella, letting her face features transform to her real age. Chestnut brown hair going dark grey. This made Dany let out manly shriek. That made Rosabella laugh and she was back to her usual age.

“You said that nothing could surprise you anymore.”

“Ok, there is things that surprise me still. Where do you live?”

“Somewhere were only the ones who need can find me or my family aka High spirits. I call it home, others safe place but Jev says it is safe heaven.”Bella said, closing last photo album that carried pictures from her last years in F1. She snapped her fingers and the albums disappeared back to their safe place. 

“This is were he ended and came back stronger than ever. Can I go there? Is there place for me or my pull out from it all blocks me from going there?”Daniil asked again in hopeful tone but mixed with worry that again he will be cut off from something. This worry was plaguing his mind not letting him go at all. 

“Of course, you have place there. One of my friends aka High Spirit made a room for you. It is all for your use. When you feel like it’s getting too much here, you can think about that place and you will be there. We all hope that it will become your safe place.” Bella rushed to reasure this broken boy. She will do all in her power to help him because it seemed that maybe she was sent for Daniil. 

“Can we visit it? I want to meet the we you’re constantly talking about.”

“Only if you are sure you can handel more surprises today because that place saves a lot of people that you saw in those pictures.”

“Are you trying to tell me that some of F1 legends live there?”

“That is exactly what I’m trying to tell you but if you are ready than they are ready to meet you officialy.”said Rosabella her medallion glowing in nice golden light. Bella put out her hand that Daniil grabbed with eagerness that he hasn’t showed in weeks. 

In next moment they were standing in living room where all the High spirits were waiting for new member of their family. James looked like excited puppy who was bound to run away. Only thing keeping him in place was Bruce stern look. He had learned the special one from Niki that kept James in place. 

“Lads, this is Daniil, the one that we couldn’t find all this time. Dany, I think you know all of them. Bruce, let that big pup hug me.” With that said James bound up to Rosabella hugging her in bone crushing hug. 

“I was so worried about all of you.” James said, sweaping Dany in the hug too. Russian better gets used to no personal space with taller Brit. Bella could hear sobs coming from next to her, making her turn in the hug to see that Daniil was holding James like the Brit was his life line. “Shhhh.....laddie, now you are in safety. We will all help you. Right?”

“Yes!” all said in unison. 

“Nobody has ever cared that much in past few weeks about me like you all. It is a bit overwhelming.” said younger boy, sweeping away tears with sleave of his sweater. 

“Daniil, let me show you your room. I spent few days on it. I hope you really like it.” rang out Francois voice with shooting French accent. He put arm around Daniils shoulders, moving him towards halway that consisted of constant door seaqunce. Rosabella needed to talk with the rest of her friends. 

“How long are you here?” asked the Russian. Jean-Eric had told him a lot about this enigma of the boy who liked to read classic literature. 

“I woke up year after my accident. Bruce and Jim seatled me in but without Bella I would have lost my way and other guards that loved talking with me. It is hard to find your way in this world, but if you follow what Rosabella tells you, you will turn out one of the best guards. She has been doing this since she was 18.” Frenchman told Dany while opening doors of lightly colored room. One wall was covered in bookshelves, it even had a window with a view on sea. 

Daniil with each step in this room felt like he belonged here. Everything here made him at ease and he just whispered: “Thank you!” Emotions again getting best of him but now at least Russian believed that there is something better in front of him.   
 


	14. Chapter 14

Rosabella was trying to set her GP2 kids and some F1 drivers in pairs so they didn’t get lost in Baku. There was more than she expected and she still needed to get food to Esteban. Poor Mexican has flu already for second week. Bella made him her special soup that made tummy seatle down and to get back some weight that he lost. 

“Rosabella, can we talk? I just want to tell you how sorry I am.”asked Lewis who had come closer to them. Bella felt Felipe, Stoffel and Kevin go in defensive mode but she put her hand up and they stood down. Still their bodies were fully tense. Russian bratva also moved closer like they smelt there would be trouble. 

“You better be sorry. Also you can speak with Rose, but then you have to come with us on Baku tour. Of course, if that isn’t too simple for champion like you.”said Mitch who have heard about it all from Bruce. Somehow these two Kiwis have common ground being such diffrent characters. 

“I will take up your offer but who is leading this so called tour.” answered dark skinned man and Felipe felt his chance to talk with Rosabella slip through his fingers. He just wanted to make sense why he saw Bruce McLaren in hotel hallway alive of all things. The McLaren starter said that Bella would explain everything. 

“That would be me.” finally piped in Bella who looked smug by a shocked face Lewis was wearing. “Get in the line while I give this to trusted person.”

Lewis did as he was told feeling all the glares stabbing in his back but he wouldn’t have survived one season if he noticed these stares. While Rosabella made her way to Hulk who was making his way to hotel entarance. 

“Give this to Esteban and take care of him for me. I will come and check on him in the evening.” said Bella pushing tuppaware in Hülks hands. German was surprised but who was he to not use this chance. He really hadn’t seen much of the Mexican in Canada. Except their little bump in the race. 

Nico knocked on the door it was opened with very tired looking Esteban standing in them. He sniffled a bit, tissues balled up in Mexicans fist. All in all Guti looked worse for a wear. How did he manage to handel car in this state was beyond Nico. 

“Bella told me to give you this.” Nico said, giving tuppaware to Esteban who took it gratefuly, letting Nico in room too. Maybe this was Guti’s chance to propery talk with German who had caught his heart and wasn’t thinking of letting it go. “Are you feeling okay?”

“Yes,” answered Esteban but Hülk gave him raised eyebrow and Mexican couldn't lie to him. “No, I have had this flu since Canada. I have lost some weight and I feel like shit. All in all I’m so ready to step in hot car.” 

“You shouldn’t be driving in this state.” said concerned German, sitting down on the free chair by the table. 

“Don’t you think I know, but we don’t have reserve driver. I’m going to do this on my own responsibility.” lashed out Esteban. The room was taken in silence so Mexican opened the tray that carried still steaming chicken soup. The smell seatled down Esteban queasy stomach. He looked at Nico who seemed to be hungry too. Guti found two spoons for both of them.

“We can share.” Esteban told him, giving German second spoon. “I think Bella already planned it when giving me such big tuppaware.”

“Why Rosabella herself couldn't give you this?” Nico asked but regretted it when smile slipped off Gutis face. “I'm going to say thank you for this chance but still.” Little smile quirked up on Estebans face and Hülk took it as small win.

“Her GP2 kids are here. So she is taking them on tour around Baku. Also she knows that I really li....trust you.” Older German looked hopefully at Esteban to see blush coloring his cheeks. Maybe it was fever still going strong. Mexican took place in second chair starting to eat soup while his hand shook lightly. 

“GP2 kids? Does she know them? I also saw Lewis with them.”

“Yes, last year she wrote her project about them. She became great friends with most of them. Rosabella knows few facts about this city. Lewis, as in Lewis Hamilton?”

“Yeah!”answered Nico, taking away spoon from Estes shaking hand because most of the contents of it ended on the table. Hulk put his full spoon in front of the Mexicans mouth who was too tired to fight about it. “I promised Bella to take care of you. Rest of people just glared at Lewis like he had did something unforgivable.”

“He did by hurting Rosabella. Good thing that Nasr was walking past and got him off her. Why did you come here so easily?” Didn’t Esteban see how Nico looked at him? Didn’t he see how he always was close by even if he fought with it? While Mexican wanted to hear answer coming from Nicos mouth. German fell silent just feeding Guti, trying to put jumbling words in correct sentence. Sentence that would make sense and tell about everything going on in his soul. 

“Could you please help me to bed and then leave?” asked Mexican who had taken silence as negative answer. It seemed that Bella was wrong about Nico. German helped him up and wrapped him up in his strong arms. That made Esteban breakdown in tears and latch into the Hulks shirt. It was too much for Mexican in his fragile state. 

“I was afraid this was going to happen. That I’m going to hurt you, that you won’t want soulmate medallions and to give up your career. I don’t want to give it up too, but I would do it for you. It seems I’m not meant or podium in this sport either way.”Nico told him for what he did get jab in his side which made him yelp in pain. Esteban looked up with watery eyes but small smile on his face. Hulk put his hands on both sides of Mexicans face and swept away stray tears with his thumbs. 

“You big, blonde idiot, soulmate medallions don’t make you want to leave racing. They even help finding foot in hard moments. That is reason why you got pulled to me when you had shit races. For sure you are meant to stand on podiums in F1, don’t even let such thought cloud your mind.” Esteban told him, wrapping his arms around Nicos waist to let man know that he will be there no matter what. Mexican will be there to see him standing on podium, even better both of them on podium at the same race. 

“Yeah, I’m blonde for a reason. How do you know so much?”

“I had talk with someone who is guard of medallions because she saw how I am tortured by it all. We are raised on the lies to bring more drama in this sport.”Esteban said to his soulmate putting his head back on the chest of the man he loved dearly. Something warm evaloped them and both didn’t want it to end. It was such nice feeling.

There was loud knocking sound and shout from outside the door: “Lovebirds, let us in. we have something to give you. Then you will be able to go back to your smoochy, smoochy.”

“Mitch, I thought you learned some manners from your soulmate being the most posh person we all know.”

“I have corrupted him not the other way around, Rose. Still you love me, right Ace?”

“That we do, but you could have been nicer to them. Rose here was civil with us.”

Couple opened doors to see four pairs of eyes on them, stopping the banter between Kiwi and two others. Everyone was beaming with happiness seeing them while Daniil gave them small, awkward smile. He still wasn’t used to this. 

“Go on, Dany! Give those to them. It will make you feel better.” said small Kiwi, giving little push to Russian. He put out his open palm which held two parts of medallion.

“They belong to you. I’m really happy about you two.” Nico and Esteban reached out for their own sides, putting it around each others necks like exchanging rings. Another light bubble enveloped them and from it came two lads with goofiest grins on their faces. Even Daniils face has transformed in full blown beam. 

“Congratulations! We now will leave the two of you.” said Rosabella, moving her company away just to run into Felipe. “We will talk on the plane. There will be less ears.” Brazilian only nooded and kept on walking.   
 


	15. Chapter 15

Rosabella was shocked that Felipe took everything so well about her crazy life. She was happy to spend more time in the back of the line. Mercedes seemed to went into calm sailing since Bella talked with Lewis. He was troubled man that needed reasurance in his actions. Now he got Rosabellas and Nikis, soon enough it will fully seatle down. 

They were back at good old Britain. Her second home as to say. James made sure that she feels at ease here. Only diffrence this time James isn’t by Bellas side to crack some jokes. It was time for FP3. Blonde mop of hair passed Bella and she got this nagging bad feeling. Rosabella caught Marcus by his wrist and said: “Please, be careful in this practice.”

“I always am.”he said, sending dazzling smile with his crooked teeth showing. It seatled Bella down to take her place already for second weekend in the row. Any person who could make two Sauber drivers to speak civilazed again was welcome in their garage. 

Also Rosabella could keep eye on Esteban who seemed beaming with happiness and driving also pretty well. Nico also seemed like fortune was on his side. Bella could be proud about how well it played out for these two. The silent support they had going for each other all these years was amazing. The guard noticed the diffrence in them on everyone else background, they still shimmered in golden light. It hasn’t died out like it usually did but now she noticed diffrent glimmers around all couples. Rosabella needed to speak about it with Bruce. 

Daniil had found comfortable place in their a bit messed up family. He could chat away with Francois for hours, relay on them all if race was shit. James was best person to talk with him having nickname Hunt the Shunt. It seemed to keep him afloat enough till summer break. The Danys and Maxs friendship seemed suspicious to Bella, but lads calmed her down saying that she thinks too much about it all. 

“Came over to get good luck wish.” Felipe said, dragging Rosabella out of her bubble. Little worry line struck between eyebrows of the Brazilian. “Is everything okay?”

“This will sound insane.”

“Hey, if I believed what you already told me nothing will sound more insane than that.”

“Okay, so if something happens to Marcus and I am saying IF. You’re going to tell Jo that I have got Marcus handeled and he has to drive the best he can because Marcus would want that. We will meet him in his hotel room.” Bella told him and saw Felipes face scrunch in not wanting to do it. “I don’t care what was between you and Jolyon back in GP2 days, but you will get over it and do as I ask because it is human lives on the line?”

“I will do it, but just because you asked so nicely. May I ask how are you going to get him? They let only family to come with us.” said Felipe while there was challenging glint in Bellas eyes that didn’t slip past the lad in front of her. 

“How do I look?” asked girl who had blonde hair and misty night blue colored eyes. Even Rosabellas facial features had taken closer look to Marcus ones. Only thing that gave Bella away was the clothes and her medallion. 

“Woaha! Can you stop making me go into shock?”

“Where would be fun in that?”she asked, but Felipe was called back to get into car. “Good luck!” 

Bella sat back down and put on her headphones. Everything was going fine till she could hear statitic sound hitting her ears, Bellas heart was beating in her ears. No matter how many times Rosabella had seen or heard crashes, she couldn’t get used to them. Soulmate medallion guard took of the headphones and made her way to medical center. She kept breathing in fresh air till the car stopped by the medical center doors.

“I told you to be careful, you lump.”Rosabella said, affection on her face, helping Marcus in the medical center. They looked so alike that nobody asked questions. The Swede was too out of it after crash. After they stepped in medical center it was all craze and soon enough they were in ambulance car taken to closest hospital. After hours of tests Bella was allowed in the hospital room while documents of release were written.

“How are your muscles?”asked Bella, standing by bedside. Parts of medallions forming in her palm. 

“Don’t really know, Rosabella. The painkillers had kicked in. Why do you look like my twin female version?” Marcus talked slowly those painkillers were hella strong to do it. 

“How else could I get to go with you to hospital. Someone had to go with you so Jo wouldn’t do something stupid like leaving qualifying. What did gave me away anyway?”

“Your voice. You talk too smoothly in English to be my relative. But for looks I have to give you 10/10.”

“Start dressing up, we have to get back to hotel so your soulmate would calm down.” Rosabella told him which stilled the Swedes movements. “As to say no soulmates don’t affect your driving career. All that they told you about it is bullshit. Look at Kevin and Stoffel, Kimi and Seb or any other couple in this sport that has bonded. Nothing much changed for them.”

“Me and Jo were thinking about who was going to give up their career but it seems we overworked our brains for nothing.”said Marcus, sportting beam on his face again. It was good to see the Swede back to his usual cheery self. 

“That you did.” Bella put both parts around Marcus neck. “Don’t forget to give second part to Jolyon.” 

Doctor came in with documents that Marcus signed. He was gotten in car with help from Bella and his trainer. They made a way to Marcus hotel room and Rosabella said: “I will take care of him. Thank you Alex for your help.”

“I will come check on you in the morning. Because you will have to undergo the checks with FIA doctors.” 

Bella waited till Alex was out of sight to teleport both of them inside Jolyons room. Jo looked a bit of shocked but was quick on his feet to help Marcus to bed. He fussed around the Swede like he was baby. 

“Felipe gave your message to me. So don’t think he didn’t. He really likes you.” said Jolyon which made Bella blush. Never in her long lifetime has she blushed like this. 

“Thank you! Take care of him. I will come by early because I need to take Marcus back to his hotel room. Checks with FIA doctors.” With that said Rosabella disappeared from their room, putting on not disturbance spell. That will keep people away from unneeded checking on Jolyon. Bella herself going back to place she calls home. They have to celebrate the new member of their family. Even Niki has come up for this festevies.


	16. Chapter 16

Everyone thought that summer break would have brought peace and seatled some things down but after first corner Bella didn’t believe in such bullshit. Then came Kevins crash that made her squeez the life out of Nikis hand. Not to say the anger that bubbled inside her when she saw moves Max pulled on Kimi.

That is how she ended in Daniils room, ranting his head off about it all. Dany really had gotten better after summer break, smiling when he could. If anyone asked Rosabella, it was down to the fact that he knew how to tease his Aussie. They had rekindled their friendship in German grand prix weekend. Dan really had to get through eye of needle to get to Daniil, but he didn’t give up.

So with Daniils permission and under Francois watchful gaze the two former teammates met. It still didn’t seatle with Jean- Eric but even he couldn’t say no to Daniil becoming better. Bella had went to Rio for a bit in this break because Felipe invited her.

“The trip to Brazil did you good too. You seem more relaxed taken off the race mess.” said Dany, teasing her about it. That is how they interacted. Constant teasing about their friendships that each saw more into them.

“Yeah, was good to be away from your constant blue glimmer. I think I will go blind from it when you are next to each other.” Rosabella told him, reaching out to Danys rabbit and wolf tattoo on wrist that was easily hidden under strap of wrist watch. Yes, James had made magical matching tattoos on both of their wrists while they were sleeping. That was his new passion. Sleep was becoming necesserity for guards with closness of their bonding with simple people.

“Oh well....it is not our fault that you are evolving in some kind of High spirit and guard of medallions hybrid.” retored back Daniil when there was a knock on the doors. “I will go look who is there.”

Dany got up to open the doors. There was chatting and then came loud thud of something falling down on the floor. Bella was out of her chair in seconds to see Max being crounched over Daniils body. There was trickle of blood that was soaking up the beige carpet.

“Step away from him, Maxy boy. You need me not him.”Bella said in fully cold blooded voice that frightened eighteen year old. He jumped away like he was scalded with boiling water.

“They said I need both of you.”Max told her his voice shaking like he was afraid of what he was doing. Someone had scared this poor child and that was left was to follow him. Their power wasn’t at usual hight still. With what they could have scared him and who did the scaring?

“Let me heal him and we will follow you.” Rosabella bent down on her knees next to Dany who was breathing slowly and shallow. She put her hand over the split that started to close up. Other one of Bellas hands used to make blood on carpet take form of word Max. Soon enough the Russians eyes sprung open and there was burning rage in them.  
“I trusted you.” simply said Daniil with so much anger putten in these words.

“I’m really sorry but Carlos...” Max started to talk but stopped like he already said too much. So the trading badge was Max’s soulmate.

“Lads, can we get move on or else someone will find us. Show the way, Maxy boy.”

Rosabella helped Dany up and they followed scared Dutchman. She kept her head close to Daniils ear to whisper: “They will find us, Dany. I would let you stay, but who ever they are want both of us.”

“I know that they will find us. We will get through this.”

                                                                                                                       *****

Two men stepped out of lift just ten minutes after their soulmates were taken away to unknow place. Their timing this time wasn’t right. Both of them reached Daniils room but the doors was a bit cracked open. Australian was ready to open them further but Felipe stopped him.

“Something is wrong.” said Brazillian, letting go of Dans wrist.

“You are starting to sound like, Rosabella.” Daniel as always tried to bring smile but even he realised something was not right. His soul was buzzing with worry. “You’re right Daniil wouldn’t leave doors open like this. What should we do? Mitch is having dinner with Mark so we shouldn’t worry him. Maybe Jev but he will try to kill me, if he knows about it.”

“Jean-Eric is somewhere we can’t reach him.”Felipe told him when idea struck him. “Dan, I don’t know how much Dany has told you about being guard of soulmate medallions. So don’t scream or faint. I even don’t know if this will work.”

“If that means we can get what happened then I’m all for it.”

“Bruce, we need your help.”Brazillian said out loud. Nothing happened at first but then there was three figures in front of them.

“I hope you have good reason to be calling me...”Bruce started to say but saw cracked open doors of hotel room. “Jean-Eric, Francois, get Niki here. It is emergency.”

“Woaha, mate!” gapsed out surprised Australian who looked as people who died few decades before were moving past his eyes. “How is that possible?”

“It just is the way it is, Daniel. Daniil will explain everything to you when he can.” answered Bruce when quick steps were heard down the hallway. To surprise of Felipe and Daniel Bernie Eccolstone was in front of group. “Long not seen Bernie.”

“I could say the same to you. Explain why I am here?”

“As you remember the contract stated that no guard could be harmed or else the contract will be broken.” piped in Niki who seemed smug about it all. Finally the contract will be broken but the smugness disappeared at the thought that Bella or Dany were hurt. Hurt part also sent all people minds realing.

“And I’m here because....”

“Because you will see the evidance of it.” said small Kiwi who was sporting his usually grumpy face.

“You still will need to get signatures from drivers.”Bernie said, smirking but it fell when Bruce smirked back.

“You shouldn’t worry about those, Bernie. Now lets take a look at it all.”

The Kiwi opened doors and already there was spot of blood that made Daniels stomach churn from possibilities what they could see further. Bernie turned around and told them: “I have seen enough, I will get the contract ready.”

“Max!” whispered the Aussie, reading the word that was written in blood. All his caution and sanity was thrown out of the window. Nobody was quick enough to stop him starting rappidly hitting doors of Carlos. Surprised Spaniard opened doors only to be pushed in the wall hard.

“Where is Max?”

“I don’t know.”

“Don’t lie?”

“He is not lying. Carlos just came from family dinner. Now let that poor boy go.” Jean-Eric told him, slowly coaxing Daniel away from scared Carlos.

“Jev, he can’t ....”

“Dan, don’t go there you hear me. Bella is with him. If there is two people who can survive anything that is those two.”

“Yes, now we should retrieve the contract. Lets all meet in Monaco. Jean- Eric, I hope you will be able to take care of your former teammates.” said Niki who was only other person standing in the doors. “I will take Felipe with me. We have many people to pass the news to.”

“You can be sure about it. We will be there as quick as we can.”

With that said everyone went were they had to while the Frenchman still tried to calm down the Australian who seemed fully given up. He never wished for his friends to go through such challanges.


	17. Chapter 17

There was no windows in this room and it smelt a bit like mold. Only old tattared mattress on the floor was only possibility to sit for Daniil and Rosabella. It would be claustrophobic if not for the size of it. Bella knew she couldn’t let her memories over take now.

“It reminds you of war, right?” asked Daniil, keeping his friend in hug. He hoped that it could reasure her. “It is okay to be scared.”

“It does remind me a bit of it but right now we can’t be scared. Our friends are angry and a bit lost about where we are.” Bella told him, snuggling closer and as to agree with her words their medallions gleamed in red.

“I can feel Dan. He has broken down. How can I reasure him?”

“Lets sit in lotus pose.” They took the pose facing each other on the king sized mattress. “Now put your hands in mine and close eyes, concentrating on him.”

Energy of them both were connected in one cycle that was sending out signals to the ones they loved dearly. They could feel the answering signals were bathing them in calming energy. The room was taken in eerie silence that was disturbed by lights coming on and heavy metal doors hitting wall.

Bella came out of haze, getting up from their sitting place and keeping her head up like she had this situation under control. She checked so Dany was behind her. It was safest for him, even if Rosabella knew that he wants to stand by her side. Rosabella wasn’t going to play with his life. He needs to stay put together for his brokendown soulmate.  
“I should say I’m surprised but not really. All this charade to get me down from home, am I right?” said older guard who sent hatefull gaze at older men and scared child by their side. There was a gun in one of mans hands. It made Bella back Daniil further away from her while she stepped closer.

“They told me you are smart. When exactly you cracked our act?” asked Helmut Marko with slight snear on his face.

“When you demonted Daniil, you had to budge his genes somehow and get us to be close. It was great plan, but your kid seems didn’t know that harming one of us will break contract.”Bella told them than there was loud slapping sound that made her blood freeze. Body hit cold concrete floor, sliding to their side of room and Dany scrumbled to Maxs aid. They couldn’t silence their need to protect people who were soulmates to another person. “Take him to mattress and don’t move from there.”

Dany only nooded, helping Max back up while Rosabella watched closely Jos who had the gun in his hand. Markos face still had the snear on it and asked: “But you still need driver signatures on it? As we know Max is driver but he is here.”

“You human are fools who think can control us. Contract chooses itself who has to sign it. We aren’t that stupid to sign something that is fully against us.”Rosabella growled out. You could hear bullet whisteling through air, lightly grazing Bellas arm. She just bit her lip harder innerly crying out in pain.

“Idiot! It was exactly the call out she needed. Now they know where we are.” Helmut shouted, dragging Jos out of the room. They left the light on. Daniil was by Rosabellas side in seconds, leading her back to their comfortable spot.

“No time like other to learn how to attend grazes.” joked Bella who watched how Daniil tore his plaid shirt in pieces. “Dany, it was your favourite one.”

“I will let you buy me new one when we get out of here. Max, please, come here and help me. Is Marko right about them knowing where we are?”

“Jim knew before. I told him everything because he can keep secret really well. All they need know is drivers to sign that contract and they will come for us.”

“Will you be able to stay awake?”asked Max who still sobbed quitley by Rosabellas side. He still had so much to learn about this live.

“Of course, Max. It is not worst I have gone through. Just a simple graze.” Bella assured him, pulling him closer with her none injured arm. This kind of affection made the boy breakdown in tears again. She will make sure that Max goes to best psychologist. All was left to sit and wait till they find them.

                                                                                                                   *****

“Won’t we need Maxs signature?”asked Daniel who still was a bit shook up but was holding up better. For a few minutes he thought he could feel Daniil by his side. It ended too quick for him to be sure, but Aussie tried to give back these calming vibes.

“Contract himself chooses who has to sign it.” said Jev still keeping Dan upright. There was only one line left. Everyone was vibrating with tension in the room when Bruce called out: “Stoffel, please, come here and sign it.”

The Belgian looked shocked but his soulmate pushed him to the front, saying: “Go and sign it so we can save Bella and Dany.” They both wanted their friends back dearly. So Stoffel made his way to Bruce, signing the damned contract that put them all in this mess. The moment last person signed it flew a bit in air, setting on fire disappearing in the wind like it never existed.

“Ouch!” exclaimed eight people but everyone focused on Felipe who was bleeding from his arm. “She has been shot.”

“It is only a little graze. Someone take Felipe to hospital. Jim and Jack we will take Daniel and Carlos with us.” said Bruce and everyone followed his lead. Not even one person thought about piping up like they usually did.

“Lets get going!”shouted Daniel, leaving his place next to Jean-Eric. He grabbed the Carlos by wrist, pulling him closer to High spirits who were waiting for them. “I know we can’t teleport from here so Sir Jack would you honor me driving my car.”

“Sure, mate.”answered Jack who couldn’t wait to drive one of the newest cars. Bruces facial expression next to him reminded why exactly were they doing all this. Racer never can forget his love for fast cars but now Jack will do it to get them there as fast as he could.


	18. Chapter 18

“Why can’t you heal her like she did with you?” asked Max who seemed calmer now. Rosabella was keeping her eyes closed to guide their friends to them. She was getting sleepy and that wasn’t good sign. Those two youngsters couldn’t be left alone. Their so called friendship was broken in tatters even if he helped Max after his father hit him.

“Because I’m only learning how to be guard. Also we are not at full power because of the contract and you doing my head in didn’t help either.”Dany answered his temper seeming to go lose. Bella gapsed like shock had went through her body, her eyes budging out. “Bella, are you okay? Did something happen with them?”

“The contract is broken. Come here and heal this itchy graze.” comanded Rosabella, taking off the strap of plaid shirt that was colored in red. “Put your hand over it and think about the wound closing up.”

Daniil did as he was told, the graze slowly disappearing like it never was there. All that was left is to wait for someone to get them out of here. For surprise this place had blocking spell on it. If it didn’t have that spell on, Bella would have pulled them all in one go.

The heavy metalic doors again opened, Rosabella got up telling boys quitley: “Stay here no matter what I do. They soon will be here for you.” Bella confidently, head raised walked to the man who walked in the light gun raised again on her. Her heart was beating like crazy but she didn’t let it show.

“Now I can just kill you. There is no one to stop me.” said Jos, aiming the gun at Rosabella. Guard could see his hand shaking which made her smirk. He wasn’t so sure about what he was doing but when they ever where. There was always that bit of doubt in everything they did.

“Because that would make your life so much easier. Contract is broken. Kill us and next generation will come no matter what you do.”

“If I kill you now, Max at least won’t have his soulmate dragging him down in racing. It is all distraction.”

“So you are saying that your wife and kids are at fault of your shit driving in F1, because if the driver has amazing skill nothing distracts them. But do it if you are so sure that it will keep Max away from Carlos.” Bella told him, changing in Max. “Would you pull trigger on your own dear thropy son?”

She could feel Bruce, Jim and Jack being in the building already. Jos hand shaking even worse, Rosabella just needed to pull time a little bit more. Also Bella noticed something that made her smile. So she continued, changing in Jos himself and saying: “Or maybe you would pull it on yourself? Hmmm?”

The doors bursted open, there was click but nothing happened. Gun was facing floor and Daniel tackled the man to the ground like they were playing rugby. The gun scattered away from Jos hand and Rosabella went back to her usual look. Looking like that man laying on the floor wasn’t pleasent at all.

“Maxy!” shouted Carlos, running to his soulmate, scooping him up in his arms were younger boy broke down again. Daniil joined them next to Jos who was out cold by hitting concrete so hard. Still Dan tied Jos hands with rope that Jim gave to him. He got up, standing in front of Dany who seemed to be fumming with anger.

“You big idiot, you could have gotten hurt.” said Daniil, pushing Daniel backwards a bit.

“You’re the one to speak. You fucking got kidnapped by my teammate and his crazy father. Of course, I will risk my life to save you, you skinny brat.” Dan answered all accousations of Daniil. They kept staring at each other then suddenly hugged each other. This was their way of saying ‘I love you’ to each other.

“Mates, I have something for you.”said Bella, showing them their medallion parts. They took each one, putting them around their necks. Dany’s beam could come close to Daniels usual one which only made Rosabella and High spirits happy. “What will we do with them?”

“Helmut Marko and Jos Verstappen will face our court. Now get going home, we will deal with this mess. Jim, could you please get Bella and Dany and his soulmate home?” said Bruce, ready to deal with Max and Carlos who were whispering to each other.

                                                                                                                     *****

Francois and James tackled Rosabella and Daniil in group hug. Daniel stood there with his jaw hanging open. Jim just laughed at him already going away to meet Dan and tell him the good news of everyone being safe.

“Daniel, close your mouth you will catch flies.”said Bella, laughing at the expression of the Australian.

“Wow! It will take a lot to get used to this. Do you live here?”

“Yes, we have lived her for a long time. The place changes with the decades newest designing trends.” Francois started to explain to the Daniel about it all and the three of them walked away, leaving Bella and James.

“I brought little gift back for you. It is waiting for you in your room.” James told her with little mischevious grin. That made Bella get little suspicious but she said: “Thank you! Than I better go to see what did you get me.”

Her hand was on door knob, taking a little breath she opened the doors to reveal Felipes body laying on her bed. He seemed so peacefull with band aid on one of his arm. It showed how close they really were.

“Couldn’t even wait for me?”

“I tried to, but this mattress was too comfy.” Feliped sleeply mumbled on, pulling Bella on bed and locking his arms around her waist. “Now you won’t disappear anymore.”

“I promise that I won’t. Now we should catch that sleep on this comfy mattress you already are so fond off.”

What they didn’t know was that everyone had piled up behind to see this cute scene through little crack of doors. They all cooed at the couple who was obvious to their viewers. Niki let something hang from the knob of doors for the couple to find in the morning.  
 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have reached the end of this story. Thank you for your support through this interesting adventure. If you want some outtakes about one couple in certain situation, feel free to put your ideas in the comments. That's all folks! :) xx

It was wedding day of Nico and Esteban. They wanted something more than simply medallions to connect them. Rosabella understood them because she and Felipe already had been married for half a year. So long it has been amazing time with whole drama out of the way and Daniil taking over from her. 

Their closest friends and family had gathered in little garden not far away from Le Mans track. That was where Nico proposed to Esteban right on podiums highest step. Mexican wanted their wedding to happen close to place that brings the best memories to both of them. Skies were getting dark while was setting slowly, making fairylights in trees look magical. Everyone was mesermized about how simplicity can be so mesermizing. 

Hulk already was nervously standing in the end of aisle, biting his lip. It all was so endearing to watch. Bella was by his side, tears were glistering in both of their eyes. For Rosabella it was first weddings that she could take part in such important day of her most watched over couple.

“If you start crying, I will start too and then it will go in line. I don’t think we have a boat to handel that sea of tears.” said Bella, tracing away the salty water and Nico did the same letting out little laugh. 

They both straigtned out like violin strings when they heard music starting to play. Estebans mom was leading him down the aisle. He wanted the person who the most inflicted his life to do it. Mexicans father had agreed to that because he wanted everything to be like his son wanted. 

Esteban stood infront of Hulkie and one stray tear made its way over Germans cheek. Mexican gave him reasurring smile, taking older mans hands in his. Priest started the ceremony and they came till the part of their own written vows.

“Nico, my heart belonged to you the moment you smiled at me. That quirky smile and those glasses was all that took for my heart to run to you. Then you moved away but still I felt yours eyes on me. Also you think I don’t know but I do. You came to hospital after my crash with Pastor. You weren’t that sneaky as you think you were. Will you promise to treasure my heart?” Este told him that made Hulk beam at him like maniac, nooding in approvment because he couldn’t say a word. Mexican put on the ring on his lovers ring finger, continuing talking: “This exactly is the smile I’m talking about. We don’t need lines like in sickness or death does apart because we have already been there and done that. So I promise to treasure your heart as much as you treasure mine.”

“Esteban, Este!” exclaimed the German, trying to make the beam leave his face so he could speak his own vows. “I tried to hide, got scared on behalf of us both but my love for you was stronger. It made me to be constant figure in your life and your presence helped me through some shitty races. Each simple shoulder bump after races was enough to put smile on my lips. Yes, we don’t need old fashioned lines. Will you be my anchor as I am for you?”

“Yes!” happily said Esteban now his eyes were the ones shining with tears in them. Nico got the ring on his finger. Before priest could say even a word they were at each others lips, loud cheer errupting around them. 

When cheer stopped newlyweds made their way hand in hand down the aisle rice being thrown over them. They just needed to walk a bit till the huge tents that was securing the dance floor and tables from humidty of the late evening time. Live band started to play the moment people started to gather in the tent, looking for their places. 

When everyone had taken their places, Bella went to the newlywed couple holding two interesting flower boquets in her hands. They were not simple or even real flowers because they were made from screws and other small car details. This was Rosabellas new hobby because Daniil had taken over. James also helped her with this. They even have workshop in their home. 

“They are a bit too heavy to be thrown, but I know you both already have an eye on couple that deserves this humanly so reachable happiness.” 

“As usual you know everything.” said Nico while him and Esteban pulled her in the hug.

“Where would be fun in me knowing everything?” she laughed it out, sending them both wink and with that she went back to her own table. 

“We should do it before cake rolls in because I won’t be able to move you when it is here. So lets get going.” Esteban smiled at him. A bit of teasing never did anything bad.

“Hey...I promised you first dance and that is after the cake. So I will do enough of moving for both of us. I agree with you to do it now.”

They both stood up and went by each other to look for the couple they choose. It was easy to spot still tall and lanky Russian. He was standing by himself, getting some stronger drinks. 

“Is party already boring you?” asked Esteban who seemed disappointed that his guard wasn’t enjoying the party.

“Oh no, no...Party is amazing. I just got text from Dan saying he won’t make it. Don’t take notice in me.”

“No, I want everyone happy in this day. Especially you. All in all I came her to give you this.” Mexican said, giving his soulmate medallion guard the bouqet. Then came cough behind their backs, they both turned to see huge beam of Aussie honey badger who looked at the interesting flowers in Daniils hands. 

“It seems someone already new about my plan. No reason to hit breaks on this situation.” Daniel just fell to both of his knees with ring box already open in his palm. Daniil just gapsed out in shock:”Yes!” He waited while his now fiance will get up to his feet and put ring on his finger.

“Enjoy the party! And me and Nico better be forst ones to get invitation to your wedding.” said Esteban, smiling at engaged couple who was glowing in their loves bliss. “That worked out great. I hope Nico also was this lucky.”

Hulk saw brown curly hair of Nicos soulmate because it seemed his word brother had disappeared from the face of this party. Maybe he as usually chatted away with Bella because the guard had disappeared too. The taller German gave the bouqet to dark skinned man who seemed a bit out of zone by what just happened. 

“I wanted to give this to Rosberg but he had disappeared somewhere. Make him happy and if you ever thinking about hurting him like before I will come and smash your car collection. I hope we understood each other?” Nico said to him with his usual warm smile on lips like he wasn’t saying any threaths to older driver. Lewis could only nood. “Great! Enjoy the party.”

Hulk was off to find his husband because Bella had changed the order. First dance was before the cake. She knew both of them so well. Nico finally appeared by Lewis side, asking: “Lew, are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah! Hulk wanted me to give you this.” 

“He threathened you. I will go talk with him. He just sometimes forgets that I am older than him.” said Nico, already pulling away from Lewis but the world champion stopped him. 

“Stay with me. There is no need in fighting with groom on his wedding day. He is just looking after you. Lets dance!” 

There already was so many couples turning and twisting on the dance floor. Everyone wrapped up in their own glow that warmed Rosabella and rest of the high spirits from inside. They had fought hard for all this to come true. Life would never be easy on them but at least they had people who will support them through it all by their sides. Only that could pull them through everything. 

Never stop believing in fairytales because you don’t know what part of them are just imagination.

**Author's Note:**

> Show your love with kudos and comments. :) x


End file.
